Weaker Than You Think
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: After Chad and Taylor realise they're not meant for eachother, and Troy goes bakc to his old wayss. Will Taylor prove 2 be the girl who makes him weak? TRAYLOR, CHADELLA YOU KNOW THA REST! ChApTeR 12 hAs BeEn RePlAcEd!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Do not own HSM**

**New story enjoy!!!**

**Danforth Residence**

**Monday 4****th**** February 8:02**

Chad Woke up with his afro hair following. Today was the first day of 'Pick Your Valentines' and Chad knew he was gonna have every girl asking to be his Valentine. Chad switched on his radio and Sex Machine by James Brown** (R.I.P)** came on. This was Chad's lucky song though he didn't need luck because he had it all, money, looks and family. By that I mean his dad played for the L.A Lakers, his Mom was a famous actress, his sister was a famous designer and his lil brother was a recording artist. He was dirty rich and I mean Stinking rich. He could wipe his mouth with a $100 bill if he wanted to and his looks don't get me started. His hair was chocolate brown and curly and the ladies loved that. His eyes were chestnut brown and they got every girl memorized. His honey brown complexion complimented his eyes very well. He worked out daily meaning he had rock hard abs which were what drove the ladies crazy. Chad knew he made girls weak and no one made him weak until now.

**Mckessie Residence**

**Monday 4****th**** February 8:02**

Taylor did not want to be late on her first day at East high. She didn't know what to expect at the school, though she had an idea what her guide Gabriella Montez would look like, medium dark hair, brown eyes, Latino chic. Taylor put on her Chocolate V-neck Halter Top and, straight cut Dark denims and put on her Brown heels with gold sequins. She tied her hair into a ponytail with curls at the bottom and a quiv** (Hump at top) **and to finish off added a gold bracelet and ring. Taylor looked at herself happy with the result. She took her iPod and put on Ciara- Get Up and walked to school. Taylor's bag was a brown Gucci bag and it was real, not fake. As Taylor was walking guys would stop their car and honk their horns at Taylor, while Taylor would just smile and say 'In your dreams.' Now Taylor might be a Math geek but she doesn't take shit from no one and I mean NO ONE!

Taylor's heels were a little too high and Taylor would stumble every now and again but when she reached the East High doors she fell but she felt strong arms around her supporting her weight. All eyes were on the two until the guy picked her up and put one hand in his pocket and stretched the other to shake her hand.

"Chad." The boy said. Taylor was confused.

"My names Chad, what's yours." Taylor still didn't understand him. Chad took out her earphones and told her his name again.

"Oh, my name's Taylor, Taylor Mckessie." She didn't mean to tell him her second name what if he ended up stalking her!

"Chad Danforth." Taylor felt calm that he had told her his last name. Taylor didn't notice the fact that Chad was blushing because he was near her.

"So are you free this weekend?" Chad asked knowing she would say yes to him.

"I know what type of guy you are. You're one of those people who believe they can get what ever and who ever they like, but you aint gonna get me. Got it, Danforth?" I told you Taylor don't take shit from nobody. Taylor Left Chad with his mouth open wondering what'd just got on.

**With Taylor**

While Taylor was walking she heard her name being called by a Latino girl. She was wearing a 'Bite Me' Top with a Denim skirt and pink shoes to finish it off. Her hair was down with curls at the end with a fringe. The girl caught up to Taylor out of breath.

"Taylor…Mckessie?" The girl said still panting.

"Y-yeah, Gabriella Montez?" Taylor said still walking down the hallway.

"Look could you stop walking you don't even know your way to your locker!" Taylor liked the fact that Gabriella didn't care whether she was new or not she took her seriously.

"Fine." Taylor stopped.

"Now your locker number is 442 right next to mine and…" Gabriella started looking through a binder,"Chad…Danforth. Try and stay away from him, he's a flirt." Taylor nodded at her comment.

"Did he already try his move on you?" Taylor nodded again.

"What a Jerk!" Gabriella said, Taylor laughed and nodded as well. Taylor knew her and Gabriella were gonna be the best of friends. "So what's your favourite lesson?" Gabriella said trying to make conversation while they were on the way to their lockers.

"Science!" They said in unison.

The two girls began to laugh and before they knew it they had made it to their lockers. Waiting at his locker was Chad himself still shocked at what had happened earlier. He turned around to see Taylor at her locker giggling.

"So I'm guessing you changed your mind?" Chad said smoothly.

"Even if you were the last guy on earth I would still not go out with you, so stop trying!" Taylor turned back around before he could say anything else. Troy suddenly appeared behind Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." Troy gave Gabi a kiss on the lips which deepened until Chad and Taylor both said 'Eeww' they looked at eachother and turned back to what they were doing before.

"So you are coming to see the match today right?" Troy asked with his arm wrapped around her waist. Chad tried to do the same with Taylor but she just slapped his hand out of the way.

"Of course and Taylor will be there too!" Gabriella said while laughing. She could already sense there was love between the two.

"You are!" Chad shouted, he thought that if he played in the game and showed off his skills she would be impressed and give him a chance.

"Umm I'll think about it." As she said that she looked at Gabriella and Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders as if nothing had just happened.

"Well how about we walk you 2 ladies to class." Troy said with his arm still around Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and Troyella walked to class. Chad looked at Taylor. Taylor thought he looked cute when he didn't know what to do.

"Fine." Taylor said. Chad did a little 'yes' dance while Taylor was laughing. He wrapped his arm around her waist like he owned her and they walked to class. As they were walking Chad would try to put his hand on Taylor's ass or boob but she'd just slap it away.

**Free Period**

"Taylor let's go. The game starts in 10 minutes!"

Taylor looked at her confused.

"It's today! Now?!" Taylor screamed. She was starting to like Chad and she didn't want to show up looking like what she was looking like now. **(LoL) ** Taylor grabbed her Gucci bag and ran to the gym. There was someone waiting outside the gym who was letting people in.

"Names." The girl said. The two girls trembled.

"We had a special invitation from one of the players." Gabriella said while Taylor was just nodding. Troy looked out of the window and saw the two girls having trouble getting in.

"Yo Troy! The game starts in 5 minutes! Where you going?" Chad followed his friend. When he saw Taylor he smiled charmingly and Taylor just rolled her eyes when on the inside she was melting.

"I gave them a personal invitation to watch us so can they get in?" Troy tried to reason with the girl until she gave in.

"So Taylor you look…Hot!" Chad said, Taylor did the same thing rolled her eyes but on the inside she felt like jumping on him and kissing him until her lips dropped off!


	2. Letting Your Guard Down

**I'm Back with another Chappie Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it :P**

**A Big Thank You To CHAYLORISAWESOME312, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, ChaylorBabe and Always-Here-Imani Luv Ya Guyzz!! On With The Chappie :D**

**Monday 4th February 16:33**

The Wildcats**(Don't own)** had won the game by 2 points and every time Troy scored Gabriella would stand up and say, "That's My Baby! Go Troy!" and Troy would give her air kisses which she would catch and put to her heart. Taylor would just put her finger in her mouth as if she was being sick. Every time Chad scored he would look at Taylor to see if she was looking and she wasn't so he stepped his game up a little more. Actually Taylor was keeping her eye on Chad the entire time, it was just when Chad looked at her she would pretend she didn't care when in fact she thought Chad was the best player on the team.

'_Why does he have to be so hot? Shake it out Taylor he's just like Tyrone__**(Explain later)**__' _Taylor thought, when she had said that name she remembered that he did exactly what Chad had done when he was asking her out. But to her there was something different about Chad, he wasn't like other guys. In fairness he might have been a slick dog who only thinks about basketball and girls but on the inside he was an average guy just like Taylor but average girl!

"So Taylor what did you think?" Chad said sweating A LOT! Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh sorry I was too busy on the phone with my boyfriend." Taylor replied regretting each and every one word she had just said. Gabriella nudged her in the arm. She knew Chad was one of those smooth guys but there was a different side to him. Now Gabriella knew That because her and Chad actually went out for 5 months until he cheated with Tanisha.

'_How could I be so stupid, ofcourse she has a boyfriend I mean who wouldn't want her?' _Chad thought beating himself up.

"Oh well tell him I said whats up." Chad left and Troy soon followed. Gabriella was looking at Taylor shaking her head.

"What?!" Taylor said shrugging her shoulders; they were the only ones in the gym so she could shout as loud as she wanted.

"Sorry to interrupt but Gabriella Montez Mrs Darbus wants to see you." The blonde girl was wearing a pink strapless top and a denim skirt with heels.

"Ok." Gabriella was running to the door when she stopped and looked at Taylor,

"Give him a chance." Then she carried on running. The blonde girl walked towards Taylor and introduced herself.

"Sharpay," she said smiling. Taylor introduced herself and the 2 walked to the next class.

**With the Guys**

"That Taylor girl is fine, and I know she was checking me out throughout the whole game man." The guy did a special handshake with his friend and they started to laugh. Chad was burning inside but he let this one slide.

"That's my man." Troy said because he knew Chad was angry at the guys comment.

"I might ask her to be my Valentine she won't resist this smile.**(Think of J.T From Eve if you watch it LoL)** The other guy said the same thing but about Gabriella. Troy heard this and flipped. He grabbed one of the guys buy his jersey and slammed him into a locker.

"Never say anything about Gabriella again, got me Jones?" The guy nodded cautiously.

"Good." Troy let him go and went back to his locker. Chad wished he had stood up to the guy that had said stuff about Taylor.

On the way to his locker Chad bumped into Taylor, he tried to divert his route but Taylor caught up with him.

"Hey why are you running away from me?" Taylor said now walking at his pace. Chad stayed silent.

"Okay then hey look instead of you asking me I'm gonna ask you. Are you free tonight?" Taylor said looking at Chad. Chad stopped to look at Taylor he felt like shouting at her and so he did.

"HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT WHEN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! TO THINK I WAS GONNA ASK YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE, FORGET IT!"

With that Chad walked away, but like last time she caught up with him and stood in front of him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Look I don't even have a boyfriend and who do you think you are shouting at me!" Chad looked at her confused.

"That's right; I made it up because I didn't want you to know that I like you!" Taylor did not seem to care who was around her. Chad leaned back on the locker that was behind him back to his old self.

"Oh you do now." Chad said.

"Here we go again. You know what forget it, I tried but you're just going back to the old Chad. What's the point?" Taylor started to walk away with her hand on her hip. Chad was checking her out before he realised he still needed to ask her to be his Valentine. He caught up with her and turned her around with her shoulder.

"Wha—"Taylor was cut off by Chad's lips pushed up against hers she was so into it and when it was about to deepen Chad pulled away but Taylor carried on kissing the air.

"I Guess I still have my magic." Chad said leaning on the locker again.

"What was that for?!" Taylor said angry. She knew she wasn't supposed to kiss anyone that reminded her of Tyrone.

"Taylor Mckessie, will you be my Valentine and be my date for the Valentine's Dance?" While doing this he held Taylor's hand.

"Erm, No!" Taylor walked away wondering what would've happened if she had said yes.

'_Yes, Omigosh Yes Chad!' Taylor jumped up and hugged Chad. Chad looked at her in her Chocolate brown eyes and kissed her. Taylor even let out a little moan. Chad pulled away and smiled. _

'_Shall we go to class?' Taylor grabbed his hand and put it to her hip_

'_Yes, we shall.' The couple walked off sneaking in kisses at times._

Taylor shook off the imagination and stopped when she reached the class door. She saw Gabriella beckoning her to sit in the seat beside her.

"So what happened? All the details please!" Gabriella wanted to know EVERYTHING! Taylor pulled a 'You do not want to know' face. Just then Chad walked through the doors, Taylor looked at him and smiled at him but he just shook his head and sat at his desk behind Troy.

"Guessing it didn't go well, huh?" Gabriella said leaning over to Taylor. Taylor looked at Chad feeling sorry.

"Hey Erm is this seat taken?" It was the same guy from the locker room and his friend was there too. The class were waiting for their next teacher Ms.Mendez.** (Not Eva Mendez though she sorta looked like her!")** The whole class were talking, Chad and Troy, Mercedes and Georgia, Gabriella and the guy that was talking about her in the locker room, Taylor and the guy that was talking about her in the locker room.

**Taylor's convo **

"I saw that one, with Will Smith** (I was just watching Fresh prince of Bel air with my brother LoL)** right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah that one. So Taylor, the Valentine's dance is coming up and I don't have a date and I was wondering if…"

"You want me to be your date right?" Taylor asked sorta wishing Chad was asking that question. Chad was listening all that time and Troy was listening to Gabriella's conversation. Back with Taylor the guy began laughing.

"Yeah basically, so will you?" He smiled with his gorgeous smile which made Taylor smile as well.

"The answer is…" just before Taylor could answer Ms.Mendez entered the room wearing a white floral blouse with a black tight skirt and opened-toe heels. All the boys started whistling except Chad and the guy. Taylor liked the fact that they weren't like other guys.

"Alright guys you know I'm getting married so stop." She loved the attention from guys but she loved her fiancée more. Taylor's phone began to ring.

'_Hey Baby_

_You say you wanna be my girl_

_Hey Baby_

_Send you on a flight round the world'_

"Ms.Mckessie welcome to class. I think you should know phones are not allowed so I'll be seeing you at detention after school!" Ms.Mendez took Taylor's phone and dumped it in a bucket.

"But Ms.Mendez Taylor's coming to my house and we need to…" Gabriella didn't get to finish because she got put it detention too. Troy started to look at Ms.Mendez ass when she walked by.

"Mr.Bolton, 15 minutes for you too."

"Troy cant have detention we have basketball practise after-school!" Chad protested.

"Well you can join him too Mr. Danforth. This is the 21st century people, you need to learn the rules!"

The whole class groaned but she let them off.

**In Detention**

"Right I'm gonna go out and I'll be back in 5 minutes so don't do anything bad or else…" Ms.Mendez left the room.

Taylor moved to the seat next to Chad, who was playing with the basketball.

"Hey Hey!" Chad looked at her and carried on bouncing the ball.

"Are you gonna do the exact same thing you did to me 3 hours ago or what?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. Why don't you ask De'Shawn**(The guy that asked Taylor to the dance)**."

"You're upset about that! Look I can go with you if you want!" She didn't care if he didn't want to.

"Don't worry about it, I'm already going with Mercedes. Have fun." Chad continued to play with his basketball and he was really annoying Taylor.

"What do I have to do to get you to go with me?" Taylor begged. She was letting her guard down but she didn't care the slightest bit. Chad thought for a minute.

"Give me your number." Taylor's mouth dropped open, she was being treated as a slave and she didn't mind.

"Fine." Taylor agreed and gave him her number.

"And another kiss!" Taylor couldn't believe he wanted another kiss.

"What?! No Way!"

"Fine. No Date for you." Gabriella was over hearing the conversation and butted in after pulling away from Troy.

"You don't have to do it Tay. You can just go with De'Shawn he's a better guy than 'Him'." Chad looked at her with a 'what are you doing face' and Gabriella replied saying 'Helping my friend'**(Face conversation LoL)**

"It's okay Gabi." Taylor leaned in to kiss Chad when she put a finger on his lips.

"In Your dreams Danforth." With that she went back to her old seat. Chad turned to look at Gabriella again but she just shrugged and smiled.

"Right, you can go! My fiancee's coming so leave. Vamoose.**(Brother always says that to me) **Ms.Mendez told every one to leave early.

**Taylor and Gabriella's way home.**

"So Gabi, thanks for telling me not to kiss him, I'm sure it would've been nasty anyway." Gabriella began to laugh at Taylor's comment.

"No Problem." Just when the two girls were about to turn they saw Chad outside Taylor's house.

"Omigosh! He knows where I live! How and Why!" Taylor was panicking. Gabriella began to look at the floor. Taylor stopped walking and turned to look at Gabriella.

"Did you t-tell him where I live?" Gabriella nodded.

"GABI! How could you?" Taylor was annoyed at Gabriella. She was her new best friend and she had told the guy she THOUGHT she liked where she lives.

"I'm so sorry Tay. I just thought at the time that you liked him and it would be a great surprise. It totally slipped my mind, please forgive me." Taylor looked at her and sighed.

"It's okay. You were just looking out for me." Taylor hugged Gabriella. Gabriella pulled back and smiled at her. Some how Chad had noticed the two and walked up to them.

"Hey Tay, Gabi."

"Chad" they both said in unison. **(Me and my BFF Do that ALL of the times do you?) **

"I'm just gonna…leave. I'll come to your house at 7. Bye Tay!" Gabriella left in the opposite direction as Chad and Taylor.

"So, first things first. Do you still like me?" Chad asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Nope." Taylor said plainly.

"Then why did you give me your number?"

"Because…" Taylor shrugged. And they ended up at Taylor's door, Taylor walked up the stairs, fixed her fringe and turned to Chad.

"Do you wanna come in?" Chad nodded and walked up the stairs.

When Taylor opened the door her little sister came running through the doors and hugged Taylor.

"Is that your ch-child?" Chad stuttered.

"Of course not. It's my little sister Francesca." Chad nodded and smiled. He went down to Francesca's level.

"Hey cutie."

"Who are you?" The little girl had attitude just like her older sister.

"I'm Chad. Your sisters friend." Francesca stuck her tongue out at him.

"Frankie, you know not to do that!" Francesca said sorry and left the room.

Taylor began running up the stairs with Chad following.

"Where do you think you're going with a boy Taylor Mia Mckessie?" Taylor's dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Erm, were Uhh going to s-study. That's it study! Bye." Taylor carried on running but her dad stopped her again.

"I wasn't born yesterday Taylor. Who is this boy and what are you planning to do in there?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm Chad Danforth, nice to meet you." Chad took out his hand ready to shake Mr. Mckessie's hand.

"Taylor. You didn't seem to answer the question." Her dad was getting ticked

"I told you, Studying. And when Gabi comes over were gonna decide on dresses for the dance."

"Taylor it's your first day here and you're already planning to buy a dress! Who are you going with?" Taylor pointed to Chad.

"No way are you going with him. When is this dance son?"

"F-February the 15th, sir."

"Taylor you are grounded from going to the dance with Chris Daniels."

"It's Chad Danforth."

"Boy, imma beat the blackness out of you." **(not in a racist way)**

"Actually sir, I'm half white."

"Are you back talking me boy?"

**End of that Chappie. Omigosh I'm so not in the mood right now. If anyone else in the UK watched Big brother hijack, Latoya and Nathan have feelings for eachother. I'm should be the one getting together with him LoL. I mean he is like the hottest guy in there. If you don't know him type in Nathan Fagan-Gayle on Google images, if it has a correction click on it and check out how hawt he is lool. I hope you enjoyed it. I will tell you who is who, thnx for your reviews AGAIN.**

**I might chnge my penname to MissFagan-Gayle, yes I know OBSESSION!**

**Byee!!**

**xoxChAyLoRxox**


	3. Old Memories Back To Haunt You

**First of all I would like to thank CHAYLORISAWESOME312, ChaylorBabe, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, Yellow-queen18 thnk you uuberz, new word... I will try and add more comedy; DAMMIT this light is killing my eyes!! No seriously I have a light on and I can't turn it off cos my brother wants to keep it on. Omigosh I've written too much on with the storii.**

**Do not own, wish I owned It though.**

CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR

"But Dad!"

"No buts **(LoL he said no butts)** Taylor, you're not going and that's that."

"I HATE YOU!" Taylor ran up the stairs, went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"And you, I think you need to leave." Chad left the house silently. He turned around and saw little Francesca sticking her tongue out at her.

**In Taylor's room**

Taylor was crying to herself for atleast 2 minutes. She slumped out of her bed and went to sit on her computer. She logged on to and saw she had a lot of reviews for her story on Heroes. **(Love that show)**

"Let me just sign in on IM, hopefully Chad will be there."

**(Chad- FrizzyHairedHottie, Taylor- TooHawtForYuu, Gabriella- LatinoScienceBeauty)**

The first message Taylor got was from Gabriella.

LatinoScienceBeauty- Tay, you need to stop seeing Chad.

TooHawtForYuu- Why? Were going to the dance together.

LatinoScienceBeauty- Tay DON'T! I saw him walking with his arm around Mercedes waist.

Taylor wasn't believing Gabriella, she thought she was making all this up.

LatinoScienceBeauty- Remember when you came up to him in detention and asked him to the dance, remember who he said he was going with…

TooHawtForYuu- Mercedes, how could he!

LatinoScienceBeauty- Look we'll talk about that when I come over.

A beep suddenly came from Taylor's computer. Chad had IMed her.

FrizzyHairedHottie- Hey Tay.

TooHawtForYuu- Are you going to the dance with Mercedes?

FrizzyHairedHottie- That's a bit straight forward don't you think.

TooHawtForYuu- Answer the question or I block you!

FrizzyHairedHottie- Fine, maybe I did say yes to her but I will go with you I promise, you do believe me right?

TooHawtForYuu- Right now I don't know what to believe.

Taylor signed off and went to take a shower. She came out wearing a Black dress with leggings and heels, her hair was down and curly.When Taylor had finished her dad was calling her downstairs.

"Yeah Dad." Taylor looked around and saw her mum. She ran to hug her. Taylor never got to see her mum much because she was always on business, but her manager let her have some time to get used to the Albuquerque neighbourhood.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're back, I have so much to tell you."

Francesca ran to give her mum a hug and she scooped her up in her arms.

"I've missed you mommy."

"I've missed you too honey." Taylor thought her life was perfect now that her mum was back until she remembered Chad.

"Hey sweetie I hope you don't mind I've invited the Adams for dinner."

The last name Adams did not click into her mind for a while then she remembered, Tyrone. All of the times the two had went flashing in Taylor's mind, how he abused her, beat her and embarrassed her.

'_You love me right.' Tyrone asked kissing Taylor's neck._

'_Yeah.'_

'_Then you will let me do this, it's good for the both of us baby.' Tyrone began slurring his words, he was drunk. He began running his hand up Taylor's top but Taylor put it back down again._

'_Bitch, I told you it's good for the both of us.' He pinned Taylor's hands to the bed and began kissing Taylor slowly._

'_Tyrone, Please stop! If you loved me you wouldn't do this.'_

_Tyrone unzipped his jeans and lifted Taylor's skirt, he entered her painfully. A few moments later he wiped himself off and kissed her._

'_Promise you wont tell nobody.'_

'_I have to tell my parents that you did this to me you sick bastard.' Tyrone slapped her and started to beat her up._

Taylor followed her mum into the kitchen.

"Mum please don't let him come over."

"Why sweetie."

"Because, he hurt me."

Taylor's mum looked at her confused, then it clicked into her mind.

"Oh my poor baby, when where and why?"

"2 yrs ago, In my bedroom in Georgia, I don't know why." Taylor started to cry causing her mum to cry to.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them it's off." The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Gabriella I'll go get it."

"Gabriella?" Taylor's mum started to store the groceries she had just bought.

Taylor opened the door to find the Adams family and a now 17 year old Tyrone.

"Taylor, it's good to see you again." Mrs Adams hugged Taylor, and Mr Adams did the same. Tyrone walked up to Taylor and was about to give her a kiss when Taylor backed away.

"What's wrong, I thought you missed me." He got closer to Taylor, she could feel him breathing on her.

"I would never miss a sick bastard like you." When she said that he moved her to the wall to keep her quiet.

"You aint told nobody right?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders, Tyrone grabbed her neck and slammed her to the wall.

"What did I tell you!"

"Tyrone, get your narrow behind up in here." He let go of Taylor and Taylor began grasping for air. Taylor walked to the kitchen holding her neck.

"What happened?" Taylor's mum asked. Taylor lifted her head to show her the marks.

"I need to tell his parents, who knows he could've gotten a girl pregnant." The doorbell rang again. Taylor ran up to get it and Tyrone followed her. She opened the door and Gabriella was there.

"Gabriella! Oh thank goodness you're here."

Gabriella was getting freaked out by the guy that was standing behind Taylor. He was smelling her.

"Taylor, who is that guy?" She said flirtatiously. Taylor turned around to see Tyrone.

"You don't wanna know, trust me."

The two girls ran upstairs and Tyrone went into the kitchen.

"Hey Miss Mckessie. How are you?"

"Boy don't try to suck up to me, I know what you did to my Taylor."

Tyrone pulled out a gun.

"What you gonna do shoot me."

Taylor's dad walked into the kitchen and saw what was happening. In the background the Adams were watching Good Times , but it sure wasn't the right time. Just when Tyrone was about to pull the trigger…

" (Clap) Dynomite!"

Taylor was going down the stairs with Gabriella laughing, she could see exactly what was going on in the kitchen.

"Tyrone don't!" she ran into the kitchen and slapped him.

Tyrone punched her in the face and that's when his parents saw.

"Tyrone Lesley Adams, get your butt here so I can whoop the narrow side back to its regular size." Mrs Adams said. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Lesley!" Taylor began to laugh harder now. Tyrones mum was walking him to the door when he ran back and slapped Taylor.

"Bitch." Tyrone said.

"Lesley." Taylor began to laugh again, the pain wasn't even there.

_Hey Baby_

_You say you wanna be my girl_

_Hey Ba—_

Taylor answered the phone, it was Chad.

"Hello?"

"Taylor look I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Why should I? I mean you lied to me and used me, you think I'll forgive you after that. Think again Chad Danforth." Taylor shut her phone and sighed.

"Chad?" Gabriella whispered. Gabriella was beginning to think Taylor's family had problems, but she knew it was rude to say that.

"Yup. Hey mama, can you call us when dinner's ready?"

"I thought you were gonna help me."

"It seems like fun, come on Taylor, please." Taylor rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright girls, imma need you to wash the vegetables and—" Taylor interrupted her mum saying

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about vegetables?"

Taylor's mum looked at her.

"I said so now get to it." Gabriella began to laugh and Taylor groaned and walked to the sink. The house phone began to ring, Francesca answered it.

"Hi… Uh-Huh, Okay… Hey you're that guy from quite a while ago."

When Taylor heard this she ran to the house phone and signalled for Francesca to give her the phone.

"Give me the phone Frankie!" Francesca started to laugh and ran into the kitchen giving her mum the phone; Taylor buried her head in her hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay, look I know your gonna hang up the phone but just hear this…" Chad started to sing to Taylor's mum though it was supposed to be Taylor.

'_Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me_

Now any other day  
I would play it cool  
But I can't now cause I want you  
See I'm hooked on  
how you flex your style  
and I wanna talk for a little while  
I never really seen your type  
but I must admit that I kinda like  
so maybe if you have the time  
we could talk about you being my'

Chad's voice was so peaceful; he had one of the most amazing voices ever. Chad didn't get to finish his song because Taylor's mum stopped him.

"Boy who you think you singing to? I have a husband you know." Taylor was flattered that Chad was going to sing to her.

"Taylor, what has gotten into you? You have a husband?!" Chad was confused.

"Taylor? This is her mum!" Chad hung up when Taylor's mum said that. Taylor's mum looked at her.

"You better explain now!" Everyone could tell she was pissed.

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you liked this Chappie. Okay see now I'm gonna explain who's who in the story, it might be a little extreme but that's why its called mum (Yvonne)- Lisa Raye Mcoy**

**Taylor's dad (Tre)- Duane Martin**

**Francesca- Willow Smith**

**Tyrone- Omarion **

**Mr Adams- D.L Hughely (sp?)**

**Mrs Adams- Jada Pinkett Smith**

**That's all for now!! R&R Please!**

**xMissxFagan-Gaylex**


	4. Mystery Neighbours

**Okay so it's been a while because I've been updating Destination:Love which you need to review please! Hopefully you can see these blinking lights that I'm using.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothing!!**

Taylor and Gabriella started to walk back up the stairs laughing. Taylor walked in and Gabriella slammed the door and immediately stopped laughing.

"Taylor, What is going on?!" Gabriella took her jacket off and threw it on Taylor's bed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"How about you explain it now!" It wasn't an option in Gabriella's eyes so Taylor took a deep breath and explained. Gabriella's mouth was wide open, she couldn't take it all in.

"Yeah, I know." Taylor stood up and opened a stool which she had filled with magazines.

"Enough about that guy. The sleepover is yet to begin." Taylor took all the magazines she could manage and threw them onto the bed.

They were scanning the magazine when Taylor saw a midnight blue strapless dress.

"I think I'm in love." Taylor put her hand to her heart and Gabriella just turned the page. Gabriella stopped.

"You're not the only one, boo." Gabriella was looking at a green and black scarf dress that would compliment her curves a lot. The two girls circled their dresses and put the magazines on Taylor's dresser.

"Hey Tay, can we invite Sharpay to this sleepover, please!" The name Sharpay didn't ring a bell in Taylor's mind, then Taylor remembered. The blonde girl.

"Sure, call her. I'm just gonna go down to check on my mom." Taylor went downstairs humming a tune.

"Hey Frankie, go tell mama that Sharpay is coming for dinner too." Francesca nodded and ran to the kitchen holding her teddy.

Taylor smiled and went back upstairs, she heard Gabriella singing to Alicia Keys, No one **(Don't own) **and thought she had a magnificent voice. Taylor walked in and Gabriella stopped.

"No, carry on. You're good." Gabriella started to blush. Taylor walked to her radio and put in a CD. The beat began to play. Taylor started to sway her hips and motioning for Gabriella to join her. The two started to clap their hands to the beat. Then the words began to play and the two girls sang.

_**Taylor- **__Italics, __**Gabriella-**_ Underlined, **Both- **_Italic, Underlined.___

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah._

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't.

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party _

_But now were rockin on the dancefloor, actin naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play,_

_Were hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now were face to face._

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just cant refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music._

Gabriella stopped and Taylor carried on dancing and singing. She remembered that when Taylor went downstairs she was on webcam with Troy who was with Chad at the time. Gabriella grabbed Taylor's arm causing her to stop dancing and singing. Gabriella pointed to the computer which was showing two guys smiling at the girls. Taylor could see they were both getting hard and she quickly turned off her webcam and turned to Gabi.

"Gabi!" Taylor turned off the radio and sat on the chair for the computer and began typing.

**(Gabriella and Taylor- LatinoScienceBeauty, Troy and Chad- WildcatzChamp.)**

**LatinoScienceBeauty- Omigosh! You could've told us we were still on cam.**

**WildcatzChamp- Why, we were enjoying it. Yeah, Taylor remind me to get you on the dance floor at the dance.**

**LatinoScienceBeauty- Chad, I told you already, I'm not going with you! Do I have to spell it out?**

**WildcatzChamp- If we talking about the alphabet I wish I could rearrange it so u and I would be together.**

**LatinoScienceBeauty- Save it Danforth. Hey Troy, I like your top it looks hawt on you.**

**WildcatzChamp- You know I'm Gabi's, Tay. But you do look cute in that top of yours.**

**LatinoScienceBeauty- I said that Troy. Your girlfriend!**

Gabriella was getting pissed so she signed off.

"Doorbell girls" Taylor and Gabriella ran downstairs to see Sharpay standing there with a suitcase. She was wearing a pink shirt with a gold mini jacket over it and a denim skirt with gold opened-toed heels.

"Shar, this aint no vacation." Gabriella hugged Sharpay while Taylor took her things.

"Hey, you're the girl that I saw at the basketball court today."

Taylor was having a hard time taking the things upstairs so boy was she glad when her mum told her to come down for dinner.

Taylor's family said grace and began to eat.

"Mum, this was delicious." Taylor signalled for Gabriella and Sharpay to say something nice too.

"It was the bomb." Sharpay said with Gabriella nodding.

"Well Taylor, I think it's your day to do the dishes, girls if you wanna help her you can."

Taylor groaned and took the plates to the sink.

"I'll do them later, let's go." Taylor's family had gone to sleep and Gabriella and Sharpay decided to play Truth or dare. Taylor walked in and saw a bottle; she looked at the two girls who were laughing then she sat down and spun the bottle.

It landed on Gabriella.

"Uh-oh." Gabriella grew nervous.

"Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella pondered then perked up.

"Dare." She knew they would ask too many questions.

"We dare you to… streak across the block." The two girls began to giggle.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. Who knows who lived in Taylor's neighbourhood? Gabriella sighed and went to Taylor's bathroom.

"I'm only gonna wear a towel." Gabriella came out giving the two girls evil glares.

"We'll walk you there Gabi." The girls quietly walked out into the streets only in their PJ's. Little did they know Troy lived opposite Taylor and was with Zeke and Chad? The guys were on their computer when they heard screaming and giggling. They looked out to see the three girls looking hot as ever in their minds. They were getting hard. Taylor looked up to see Chad looking at her smiling,

"Girls, let's retreat." She pointed to the window right above them and they all ran back to Taylor's house. Once they got in they ran up to the bedroom and began to laugh.

"Omigosh! That was so embarrassing." Taylor heard a beep from her computer. Chad had IM'ed her.

_You girls looked hawt when you were running in the streets. Especially you Tay. How about we take you girls out? We'll be there in 20 minutes._

Taylor and the girls turned around and saw the boys waving at them.

**At the boys house**

"Yo Chad. We need to get ready, we got 20 minutes." Troy grinned and Chad signed off. The guys put on their clothes and walked out of the house. The girls could see them very well.

**At the Girls house.**

"Girls, they're coming over NOW! We need to try and look good." Taylor went to her closet and chose a black sequined dress wore them with gold bangles and gold earrings and chose out black heels to finish. Her hair was tied in a low side ponytail with curls at the end. Gabriella had just bought 2 extra outfits just in case. She wore a black and white drop off shoulder top with skinny jeans and added white pumps. Her hair was down and curly. Sharpay looked through her suitcase and found her outfit. It was a pink tank top with sparkles and a mini skirt with sparkles, she added ballet flats to make it look cuter. Her hair was down and straight. Taylor knew that if the boys rang the doorbell it would make a lot of noise. So she ran downstairs to answer the door before the boys got there. They were all dressed up because it was only 9 o'clock and they wanted to have a night of fun with the guys. Gabriella and Sharpay had finished putting on their make-up and had been waiting on the stairs for 2 minutes. Taylor opened the door and saw Chad looking, well let's just say he was too hawt for words. His hair was tied back and he had put on a diamond stud in his ear. He was wearing a wife beater and a black blazer with jeans and black trainers. Troy was staring at a very red Gabriella in the corner. He walked in right past Taylor and took Gabriella's hand. Zeke did the same with Sharpay.

"Sure, come in. Chad?" Taylor was being sarcastic then she saw Chad looking at her licking his lips.

"Okay, this is creepy so let's just get going." Taylor linked arms with Chad and they walked out with the other couples following.

They all got into Troy's car.

"So where are we going boys?" Taylor asked. Chad looked at her confused.

"We thought you knew. Well if you don't, how about we go to Dave's pizza parlour?" Taylor looked at him with an 'I dressed up for nothing' look and sighed.

"Better than nothing." The guys let the girls out first and closed their doors. Chad was admiring how her dress complimented her curves perfectly. The gang took a seat and ordered their food. Gabriella 'accidentally' dropped her fork and signalled for Troy to pick it up. Instead they began to make out.

"I need to redo my make up. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

Taylor excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom. Taylor got out her eye shadow from her purse and began to put it on. A Caribbean girl with hazel eyes suddenly came out of the cubicle. The girl looked about Taylor's age and was wearing a purple strapless dress with purple heels and her hair was in a ponytail with a fringe. The girl took one look at Taylor and screamed.

"Omigosh! Taylor!" The girl gave Taylor a hug, but Taylor sure wasn't feeling the love. Taylor pulled away and stepped back.

"Okay, who are you and what do you think you are doing?!"

"Don't you remember? Chantal." Taylor shook her head.

"Chantal and Taylor, who are we? You know who we are so don't ask me…" The girl was doing weird dance moves, but Taylor was remembering them, oddly.

"Cheerleading squad of Georgia State, **(DO NOT OWN! I AIN'T PREZZ) **Now you know who we are so don't hesitate!" Taylor was joining in too. The girls stopped and started laughing.

"Chantal! How have you been?"

"Good, good. What about you? With the whole… you know." Chantal was the only one that Taylor told when the incident happened. Well, that was before Gabriella anyway.

"It's not affecting my life as bad, but yeah, it's cool. Hey, are you here with anyone because I don't mind, you eating with my friends and me." Chantal nodded her head and Taylor grabbed her hand. The girls walked out hand in hand and to Chad it seemed as if they were kissing and touching eachother. Chad's fantasising moment was over when Taylor snapped a finger in front of him.

"My bad. So who's this Taylor?" Chad was looking at Chantal the whole time.

"Chantal, Chad, Chad, Chantal. Gabriella, Chantal, Chantal, Gabriella." Taylor introduced the whole table then the food came. Since Chantal hadn't ordered, Taylor shared her pizza with Chantal.

**When they were all done eating.**

"What's the time now? I better get going. Bye Tay, bye guys and girls." Chantal left then Taylor called out to her,

"Remember, shopping tomorrow!"

Chantal put her hand in the air as if she was saying yeah.

"So, Taylor. Wanna come back to my place?" Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor. Taylor was so tired that she just snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Chad thought she looked cute when she was asleep.

"I'll take her home." Chad lifted Taylor in his arms and stood up.

"So how are we gonna get home?" Gabriella threw her hands in the air.

"Walk." Chad said then he left the parlour and put Taylor in his car. Taylor slowly woke up.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"My place." Taylor had a confused look on her face then she smiled.

Chad parked in his garage and got out of the car. He helped his lady Taylor out of the car too. Chad opened the door and yelled 'Hello' to see if anyone was home, no one was. This was good to Chad, he and Taylor could be alone finally.

Taylor leaned in to kiss Chad because she felt like it. Chad returned the kiss and the two were making out. Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad's waist then Chad took her upstairs to his bedroom. Not once did they stop to breathe until Chad laid her on his bed and took his jacket off.

"And the top?" Taylor said. Chad obeyed his lady then told her to take off her jacket, heels and the accessories and she obeyed too. Chad was on top but he rolled over so Taylor could be on top. The two were making out until Taylor let her fingers go free and roam Chad. They found his rock hard abs and it sent a tingling sensation into Taylor. Chad started to unzip Taylor's dress and Taylor was moaning so loudly until she realised what they were doing. Taylor shook Chad off her.

"I'm sorry Chad, but we can't do this." Taylor stood up took her things and left Chad's house.

"Well at least let me drive you there!" It was too late Taylor had already gone out of the door.

Taylor was so scared because she didn't know what to expect when she was walking alone. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She screamed.

"Tay, gees. Calm down, I came to walk you to your house seeming as we were supposed to have a sleepover!" Gabriella was standing next to Taylor with Sharpay. The three girls walked into Taylor's house as quietly as they could and went to sleep.

"Tay, can I and Shar come on the spree?" Taylor was already asleep when Gabriella asked that question.

And with that the three girls went to sleep.

**8 pages long not so bad I guess, I cant believe it only took me 2 dayzz to write this… hope you enjoy you know what to do R&R. I'm listening to Can I get to know you better by Nathan Fagan-Gayle you should listen to it, I'll put the link up on my profile..**

**Peace**

**Xx**

**xMissxFagan-Gaylex**


	5. Valentine's Surprise: Part 1

**OH MY DAYS!! I'm trying to enter that My School Musical thing and my camera's dead! If I do get on TV then know I'll be wearing a green top****, my hair will be in a pony tail, I'll be on the computer **** and I'll be singing Gotta Go My Own Way! So ****umm**** now the last Chappie was quite a while ago so here's another!**

Taylor woke up and noticed she had 3 missed calls from Chad.

"Somebody loves you." Gabriella said putting on some lip gloss. Sharpay then shuffled in and threw Taylor's covers on the floor.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Why?""Shopping Spree! Chantal!"

"Omigosh! I totally forgot. Gabi could you please get my phone and text Chantal." Taylor woke up and went to take a shower. 30 minutes later Taylor walked out wearing a white ¾ sleeve blouse with a black waistcoat over it and navy skinny jeans with white pumps and white earrings. Her hair was up and had a quiv at the top and curly pieces of hair were down hanging. The girls got into Taylor's car and drove to the biggest mall in Albuquerque. Taylor walked out and saw Chantal coming out with 2 shopping bags so she ran to her. Taylor took a bag and they walked into a perfume store. Gabriella and Sharpay walked in behind them and they all bought a perfume each.

Troy walked out of the arcade with a stuffed animal toy for Gabriella and Chad was just listening to his older brother Corbin Bleu's song Stop and thinking about Taylor. Chad then started dancing and didn't even care that he was in public. He started singing the words and a little crowd formed. Chad began to start sliding everywhere and Troy even joined in with the both of them doing harmonies. The girls noticed a crowd and decided to see what was going on. They pushed through the crowd and saw Chad and Troy singing and ending at a high note.

"What,"

"The"

"Hell." Taylor and Gabriella said dropping their bags. Chad stopped and thanked the crowd, Troy did the same. The crowd then went back to what they were doing and Chad and Troy walked up Taylor and Gabriella.

"So what did you think?" Chad said with his hands in his pocket.

"You were so hot!" Chantal blurted out! Chad blushed and fluffed his hair.

"I don't think we have officially met, I'm Chantal and your Chad right?" Chad nodded.

"Taylor, you didn't tell me what you thought."

"I thought it sucked."

"Me too."

"Me three." Gabriella and Sharpay blurted.

"How did it suck?!"

"That little high note at the end it's meant to go like so…" Taylor demonstrated the note and hit it perfectly.

"And how would you know?" Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Because I just know okay?"

"Well I have a brother that's in the music business and you have…"

"I have a cousin named Ciara that's what I have!" The whole gang started to laugh.

"Taylor I know you're trying to prove a point but don't go that far!" Gabriella said still laughing.

"I'll prove it! At the dance I will sing a duet with my cousin!"

"Alright then, Mckessie, we'll see." Troy asked to go on the shopping trip and Chad said yes too. 2 hours later they went to the food court and sat and began to eat. Taylor was slurping her coke when the lid broke and all the coke spilled on her. Taylor's blouse was ruined and so was her waistcoat. Her top had now become see through and she had to change. Chantal and Taylor ran to the nearest restroom with one of Taylor's bags so she could change into one of the tops she had bought.

"Urgh!"

"Tay, you have a new top, don't worry."

"It's not that, it's that CHAD!"

"Him, he's hot!"

"Chantal! He is an arrogant pig, I mean did you see the way he was testing me?!"

"He likes you!"

"Well tough, I don't!"

"You know you do, when you two were 'arguing' I could tell you were flirting."

"Chantal, just please throw my blouse in the trash." Taylor walked out now wearing a green and blue ¾ sleeved drop shoulder with another white top inside attached to it. Down the mall there was a small karaoke contest happening and the winner got a $500 cash prize. Taylor noticed the huge 'Karaoke Night!' sign and decided to sign up.

"You wanna do it too Chad?" Chantal said grabbing the pen on the table.

"Okay, so how about you and I get an ice-cream?"

"Sure, let's go." Chad and Chantal then walked to the ice-cream parlour and left the gang. Troy grabbed the pen from the table and wrote Chad's name next to Taylor's so they'd perform as a duet.

**An hour later**

Taylor was practising her vocals when she heard her name being called. She ran to the stage and took the microphone. Chad also heard his name so he ran to the stage, not noticing Taylor and Taylor not noticing him. Chad took his microphone and the song began to play. Taylor looked baffled and was still not noticing Chad, same with Chad.

**(Taylor – **Underlined, **Chad- **_Italics _**Both – **_Underlined, italics_

_Baby I know_

_When we started out there was things you didn't know_

_But baby girl_

_We got a lotta things we need to discuss_

_I know I'm asking for a lot but just trust_

_You say that things getting old_

_Sneaking round creepin and love on the low_

_But baby girl_

_I can't wait till it's officially us_

_I can't wait to tell the world about us_

When Taylor heard Chad's voice she turned and saw Chad still singing to the crowd and she shook her head and smiled.

First I thought that I could take it boy

But I don't know

You told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago

Chad turned and saw Taylor singing and he smiled at her and carried.

_Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow_

_Don't wanna break her heart although I gotta let her go _

_So baby_

_So please don't say you wanna __give up_

_How do I tell her that I'm falling in love_

_And I know you waiting patiently for that day_

_When we no longer have to lie about us._

_When I'm with her all I want is your touch_

_And when you call me I don't wanna hang up_

_And I know you waiting patiently for that day _

_When we no longer have to lie about us_

The song ended quickly and Taylor and Chad both ended with a long note and were close together practically singing to each other. The whole crowd cheered and the host came up to give them both a hug.

"No doubt who the winner is!" He handed the two the prize money and they split it, $250 each. They both went to the gang and Taylor gave her girlfriends some of the money.

"Aren't you gonna split it with me?" Troy begged,

"Naw!" Chad handed Troy $100 and Troy slid it into his pocket.

**At Sharpay's house**

"Here Boi!"

"Shar, Boi is so cute!"

"He is right?" Taylor was just staring out of the window holding her phone.

"Tay, what's up?"

"Chad."

"What about him?"

"That duet we had just felt like… don't worry."

"No, tell me!"

"Tell me too." Gabriella chipped in.

"Have you guys ever felt like there was a whole other person inside you just looking for a way to come out?" Taylor said, still looking through the window.

"Umm No, not really." Sharpay and Gabriella said shaking their heads.

"Well that's what I felt like when I was singing with Chad. Never mind, school's tomorrow so let's go to sleep."

**The next day at East High**

Taylor arrived wearing a grey polo neck jumper with black leggings and grey ugg boots with a grey sparkly head band. Sharpay arrived not wearing pink for once. She was wearing a red top with short sleeved that were wrapped in laces and a matching red skirt with red pumps.

Gabriella was wearing a black polo neck jumper that matched Taylor's with grey leggings and black ugg boots. They walked into the school and walked to their lockers. Taylor noticed an envelope that said 'Taylor x' on it and she opened it. It read,

"Valentine's dance is in a couple of days and I want to witness you and Ciara having a duet so would you be my date?

Your not so secret admirer

X'

Taylor closed it and laughed; Gabriella grabbed the letter and read it.

"Chad, so obvious!" Sharpay then grabbed the letter and read it.

"Yup, Chad."

"Shut up guys." Taylor sighed and they walked to class.

Right in the middle of the lesson, Taylor's phone went off. Taylor quickly got her phone and answered it.

"Miss Mckessie, do you really think I'll let you speak on the phone during the lesson?"

"No mam." Taylor dumped her phone in the bucket and sank in her seat. A boy in the back put his hand up.

"Yes, Jason.""Would you let me speak on the phone?" The whole class groaned and Troy pulled a face. 10 minutes later a note was being passed round the class. It got to Taylor. She checked if Mrs D was looking and she opened the note.

_Troy's party: 6:30pm Troy's house_

_Write your name if your coming:_

_Gabriella_

_Chad_

_Brad_

_Jason_

_Zeke_

_Vanessa_

_Penelope_

_Lizzie_

_Sharpay_

_Saleisha _

_J.J_

_Tyler_

_Tyrone_

_Mike_

_Bonnie_

_Lavender_

_Candice_

Taylor hesitated and then wrote her name down and passed it to the person next to her. Another note was going down the class and it got to Taylor. She sighed and opened it.

_Look to your left at 8:52_

Taylor checked the time; it was only 8:50, 2 minutes to go till the 'big surprise.'

8:52 came and all of the class looked to their left. Outside the window there was a big blimp that said

'CHAD, WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?'

Chad turned to Taylor and smiled Taylor just had a puzzled looked on her face.

After class Chad went to Taylor, dipped her and kissed her.

"Buenos tías mi amigo!" Taylor said after straightening her jumper.

"Thanks for the blimp, girlfriend."

"Your—What?! Weren't girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Oh, well what about the blimp? "

"That weren't me"

"Then who was it?"

Just then Candice appeared and tripped Taylor over. Taylor looked at her evilly and stood up.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Chad said looking at Taylor.

"Well, I think she's a fake!"

Taylor walked up to Chad strutting her stuff and grabbed him by the neck.

"Chad!" She pulled him in and kissed him.

"What the--?!" Chad said getting cut off. Candice fake smiled and walked off after saying toodles.

Taylor spat out Chad's germs and walked away.

"What just happened?" Chad said forgetting the last 10 minutes of his life.

**6:20**

**Gabriella's house.**

"Oh my gosh Tay, come on, you too Shar. How do you expect me to be late for Troy's party?" Gabriella was wearing a purple short dress that hugged her curves perfectly, over it was a black belt. Taylor came down wearing her Pj's, her hair tied back in a ponytail with a fringe over her right eye.

"Tay, what the hell?!"

"I'm not going if Chad's there."

"But yesterday you were like… COME ON!"

"That was before I realised this." Taylor pulled out a picture of Chantal and Chad kissing. Taylor walked into the kitchen and got out a tub of Ben & Jerry's **(I eat that when I'm not in the mood.) **and sat on Gabriella's sofa. Sharpay then came out bubbly.

"Let's go! What the hell, Tay?!"

"Wow, déjà vu!" Taylor said sarcastically. Taylor got the remote and turned the channel onto Disney Channel and was watching Suite Life.

"TAY!" Sharpay shouted stamping in her size 4 pink heels.

"WHAT? I already told you I'm not going!"

"You're watching the show that I was going to be on if it wasn't for that Ashley Tisdale girl." Sharpay's eyes were burning!

"She looks a lot like you though." Gabriella said proving a point. Sharpay burnt a hole in Gabriella's head.

"Taylor, come on, please?" Gabriella begged.

"No, I'm sorry guys, it will be uncomfortable." Taylor said crawling into a a ball on the sofa.

"Okay, Tay, your choice."

"Okay, bye!" Gabriella and Sharpay shook their heads and walked out.

**At the party**

"Hey Gabi, you look great." Troy said, twirling Gabriella. Zeke wasn't any where to be found and Sharpay stomped her heels again like she was having a tantrum. Chad then came from downstairs with Chantal wearing a black t shirt with a dragon in light blue dots in the corner at the front with straight cut denims and black vans. Chantal was wearing the exact same outfit as Gabriella and Gabriella was not happy.

_'Bitch.' _Gabriella thought while smiling at them on the outside.

"Troy let's go get a drink." Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella and they went to get drinks.

"Chad, let's go back upstairs." Chantal said tugging on Chad's shirt.

"Bye Shar." Chad and Chantal were walking upstairs when Chad turned around to Sharpay.

"Where's Tay?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"You."

"Why because of me?"

"Cos…"

"Stop giving me one worded answers, I need more syllables, co-operate here!"

"She's upset because she saw the picture of you and 'Chantal' at the mall."

"Can you—"

"Ooh Shrimp dipped in barbeque!" Sharpay shuffled to the table and helped herself. Chad sighed and walked back upstairs with Chantal.

**With Taylor**

"Gawd, why is Chad affecting me so much?"

"Maybe because he's your boyfriend."

"We broke up, but— what the hell?!" Taylor was scared to hear a voice but it was just Gabriella's older sister Celina.

"Hey CC. I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, I just came in from a night out."

"So what's going on, the girls are out and you're over here, not being rude."

"Because of C.D a.k.a Lunkhead basketball dude 2."

"Chad?"

"Yup." Taylor said after having a scoop of ice cream.

"You want some?" Taylor offered, Celina dipped a finger and scooped the ice cream and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"I need to clear my mind, is it ok if I go to the beach?"

"Yeah, of course, want me to drive you?"

"Naw, it's okay thanks." Taylor walked out of the room and got her coat and walked out.

As Taylor was walking, a song kept rushing in her head, it was Afraid, a song that Gabriella had written when her and Troy's relationship was on the rocks. The lyrics fitted her situation perfectly and Taylor couldn't help but cry. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks finding their way onto the warm grains of sand.

_'Why am I so afraid, to break down and lose my heart again. I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me!'_

Taylor wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sat on a spot. She was listening to the crashes the ocean made and the wind's whistle.

"Valentine's dance tomorrow, and you still haven't got a date!" Taylor said to herself, then she remembered she was supposed to do a duet with Ciara.

"Oh my gosh! Ciara!" Taylor grabbed her phone and dialled her number.

"What?!"

**At the party**

**With Chantal, Sharpay and Gabriella.**

"I miss Tay" Sharpay said with a plate of ribs.

"Girl you need to stop eating so much before you get fat." Chantal said only putting on a tomato slice on her plate.

"Don't you dare say that to my friend you home wrecker!"

"HOMEWRECKER?!"

"Yeah, you ruined Taylor and Chad's relationships little miss Atlanta." Gabriella said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I told Taylor I liked Chad, so shut your mouth, latino!"

"BITCH, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING UP IN HERE, WEARING THE SAME DRESS AS ME AND DISSING MY FRIEND."

"I think I look better than you in this outfit!" Gabriella slapped Chantal and Chantal slapped her back.

**With Taylor**

"I'm going to that party!" Taylor stood up and straightened herself out. She walked all the way to Troy's house and heard a glass break. The door opened and it was Troy. Troy started to laugh.

"What?!"

"You're wearing penguin slippers and black and pink PJ's and you expect me not to laugh?"

"Yes, you're my friend!" Another glass was broken but there was now screaming and people shouting.

"Tay, you don't wanna come in."

"Why not?" Taylor pushed Troy to the side and saw Chantal and Gabriella beating the hell out of each other. They were both bleeding, yet none of them had the guts to stop the fight. Taylor shuffled to the fight scene and pulled the 2 apart but instead got a knock out from Chantal and a bitch slap from Gabriella. Taylor collapsed to the ground and didn't wake up till 5 minutes. She wasn't talking to either Chantal or Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Tay, I was trying to hit ATL over there."

"I forgive you Gab. Chantal, how could you?"

"Hey, I told you he was hawt."

"But you didn't have to hurt me like that."

"I said I was sorry for the hit."

"Not that, you took Chad from me."

"He would've chose me anyway."

"Chad…"

Chad stepped out from the crowd and sat in between the 2.

"I'm sorry, Tay, but I'd go for Chantal."

Taylor could feel that there was no more reason to live.

"I…I have to go. Sorry about your party Troy." Taylor walked out and Gabriella limped after her with Sharpay helping her.

"I knew you'd choose me." Chantal said hugging Chad.

Taylor still had an ice pack on her head and the world to her was going round and round. Taylor staggered to get to the tree. Taylor grabbed onto the tree that was nearest to her when Troy came out. "Gabi, let me walk you home."

"Sure, hey, where's Taylor." On the floor was Taylor, unconscious with blood on her stomach.

**OH MY GOSH!! TAY,TAY! CHAD IS SO DUMB, RIGHT?****That's all, I cut it off a little for the next Chappie, so review! And I am so pissed at whoever gave me that review ****on my script, okay it was rough, but there were stars but don't put that on! S****o all I have to say is, write your own script for HSM3! **

**Peace**

**Xx**

**XxRun.It.Back.AgainxX**


	6. Valentine's Surprise: Part 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU, BUT NOW I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPIE OF WEAKER THAN YOU THINK! Enjoy!!**

"HELP! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE" A blood stained Gabriella held her best friend in her arms. Troy ran to Gabriella and hugged her, taking her away from Taylor's body. The ambulance arrived and Gabriella gave them all the details.

"She got stabbed, by a man, I don't know who though. Could you please just make sure she's okay?" Gabriella took one last look at Taylor who was being carried away on a stretcher.

"I can't." Gabriella sighed and turned to Troy.

Chad ran out of the house and saw Troy and Gabriella staring at the ambulance driving away.

"Hey man, what happened?" Not knowing it was the girl who made breathing harder, the girl that he loved & the girl that he had just turned down for an ugly little slut. Troy turned his head to Chad, not saying a word.

"Taylor's been stabbed." He managed to get out quietly. Chad's eyes went blank.

"What hospital's she in?"

"St.Mary's. ** (Don't know if it's true)** "

Chad pulled a face and started to walk home. Troy and Gabriella decided to go to Taylor's house to tell her parents.

**7 days later**

**In Hospital**

"Hi Tay, how are you doing?" A faint voice said. Taylor turned her head and smiled.

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Well we bought you this on our way to your room."

"Thanks Gabi. I'll name him Mr. Ted." She smiled sweetly at Gabi and Troy.

Taylor slowly and painfully stood up.

"Tay what are you doing?!" Troy said standing and trying to help Taylor.

"Placing Mr. Ted near the window." She said smiling.

"Um, so Chad is coming. In about an hour. Excited?"



Taylor quickly turned around and shook her head.

"I don't want that jerk here!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella whispered to Troy _'I told you.' _

"Taylor, he just wants to see whether you're okay, that's it!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE CHOSE CHANTAL, NOT ME. SO WHY SHOULD HE BOTHER COMING TO ME? WHY?" Taylor screamed, nearly crying. Suddenly she grabbed her stomach and slid down to the ground.

"TAYLOR!" They both ran up to Taylor.

"I'm okay; I just need to lie down." Taylor grabbed her head and lied down.

"Tay, we have to go, but luckily Chad is here! Bye! Love ya!" They both walked out of the room and waved at Taylor. Chad walked into Taylor's room.

"Get out."

"Tay, I just wanna see how your doi--." Instead of finishing his sentence, Taylor cut him off.

" GET OUT!" She yelled, she then turned to the window, looking out in the sky.

"Look, Tay, I'm sorry about what I did, but it was my decision and were still friends, right? I mean we have been for the past month or so, so why break it now?" He said softly walking slowly towards her. Taylor said nothing. Chad was now waiting for an answer, even a stare. Nothing. Chad sighed and walked out murmuring. Just as he was walking out, Taylor spoke.

"It's funny. How you think you know someone and you're thinking all these good things about them when really, they're the complete opposite." Chad turned and saw Taylor staring at him with her cute brown eyes, **(Did I say hazel b4, oh well.) **should he sit down, walk out, what? He walked towards her again.

"Then give me another chance, to prove that I do care about you, because I do, Tay." Chad brushed his hand against hers. Taylor knew that Chad meant every word, but she also knew that he only liked her as a friend. She moved her hand and ran it through her hair.

"But that's the thing, how do I know if you're only saying it, and you don't mean it. Because right now Chad, I can't trust you." Taylor waited for something and she got nothing.

"And if you don't even have an answer to that then just… leave."

"TA--"

"LEAVE! NOW!" Taylor sighed and watched as Chad walked out of the door. She was close to tears when she heard Chad's footsteps echoing the hall. Taylor looked up at the ceiling and burst into tears. Luckily Taylor's mum had come to visit and so had her sister, so when they saw Taylor crying they rushed to her side.

"Taylor sweetie, what's wrong?"



"My.. whole life… is going… wrong!" She cried in between sobs.

"Tay, it's okay **(RHYME TIME LOLZ) **if your life is going wrong because you can just turn that frown upside down and turn your whole life around, and yes I made that up on the spot!" Taylor giggled at her little sister's antics. She opened her arms, welcoming a big hug from her mother and sister.

"I love you guys."

"I love you too." Taylor's mum said. Francesca pulled back and saw Mr. Ted smiling at her on the window sill. Francesca ran to it and hugged it!

"I see you've met Mr. Ted." Smiled Taylor, Taylor's mother smiled and held Taylor's hand.

"Now Francesca, that toy is Taylor's, not yours and you know we don't take others peoples stuff without asking." She had a voice of authority just like Taylor.

"Okaaay." Moaned Francesca as she handed Taylor Mr. Ted. Taylor smiled and held Mr. Ted.

"If you want it, then you got it." Francesca grabbed the bear and started dancing around with him.

Taylor and her mother giggled together. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned and looked at who it was.

"Uh, mom could you and Frankie wait in the waiting room. I need to sort this out." Olivia **(Tay's mummy) **frowned and surveyed the person at the door.

"Come on Frankie."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Francesca, LET'S GO!" Francesca frowned and hugged Taylor. She walked out sticking her tongue out at the person.

"Taylor, nice to see you again."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know."

"Look, that was a long time ago, and I want to put that behind me, okay?"

"We can, but I just want you to do one little thing for me."

"What makes you think I will?"

"If you don't I'll tell your friends how you were a part time stripper and a part time drug dealer." The person touched Taylor's face, Taylor turned.

"What is it?" She croaked.

**WITH THE GANG**

"How's Tay?" Asked Sharpay, slurping her soda. Gabriella sighed and snuggled into Troy's arms.

"Well, when we left her she seemed fine, but then as soon as Chad came in, she got angry." Chad then appeared, hands in pockets, head down.

"Hey Chad, how'd it go?" Chad sat down next to Sharpay.

"I tried to explain, but she didn't listen, at all."

**SORRY TO CUT IT SHORT BUH NEED TO WRITE HEROES, WATCH THIS SPACE, COS I'M BACK!**

**XxRun.It.Back.AgainxX**


	7. Twist in The Tale

**Yes! We are finally back! With a good one as well. There will be a twist. Which you will have to work out yourself… **

"Well of course, I mean it's not her fault that you were a big jerk!" Sharpay blurted out. Gabriella gently nudged her and whispered, "Shut up, Sharpay!" although Chad seemed to not mind.

"It's okay, I was a jerk anyway. I think I should be leaving anyway, basketball practise. Troy, you coming?"

Troy smiled at the gang and walked away with Chad. Once Gabriella had made sure that they were gone, she complained to Sharpay.

"Troy's been acting weird lately. I mean just now, nothing. Not a hug or a goodbye, just a measly smile. I wonder what's up."

"Maybe he's stressed about basketball; you know how those guys are." Sharpay stood up and Gabriella sighed but followed her.

**2 weeks later.**

**8pm**

Gabi, Shar, Troy and Chad had all come to visit Taylor again after school to fill her in on all that had happened.

"Kelsi's moving! To San Fransiscy." Cried Sharpay, crying into Chad's hoodie. Although Taylor hated Chad's guts, she couldn't resist but ask,

"Why are you so run down?"

"I got reasons."

"Like what?"

"And you need to know because..?"

Troy cut into the conversation to stop there being a fight.

"So Taylor, when did the doctor say you're out?" Gabriella leaned in to Sharpay and whispered,

"When did he take an interest in Taylor coming out?" Jealousy had flooded through Gabriella Montez.

"I'm not sure yet, she has to come in and tell me." The nurse walked in through the door and smiled at everyone.

"We'll just be going now."

"Bye Tay, love you!" The gang rushed to get out, Chad first, and go home.

"That boy with the crazy afro. What's wrong with him?" The nurse was called Stacey Ronaldson and she looked about in her early 30's.

The nurse wrapped something around Taylor to check her BP.

"It's getting better."

"So when am I getting out of here?"

"The doctor said if you want you can leave today. Unless your parents want you to stay for a couple more days, then that's fine." The nurse began to pack away when she saw a picture of Tay as a child on the bedside. She began to stare at it, close to tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor, already getting out of the bed to change into her normal clothes.

"You remind me of my daughter. She died 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was her name?" Taylor was packing all of her stuff, getting ready to go home.

"Jayde," Taylor froze. She felt a lump grow in her throat and her heart rate fell faster. She had always known that Mr and Mrs Mckessie weren't her birth parents but she had given up all hope of finding her mother years ago. She managed to ask,

"Sorry to ask but, how did she die?" The nurse sniffed and laughed a little.

"Well, she's not exactly dead. She went missing and there's no hope, really. She was a good kid. I loved her so much. I just never got to show her how much. She always used to ask me if we could move to Albuquerque. We lived in Georgia in a little house, that's all I could afford." Taylor was getting closer, realising that her mom was right in front of her.

"She was a cheerleader. She had it all. Looks, Brains, Talent and friends. The wrong ones actually." She stopped sniffling and got more serious,

"They were the ones who drove her to the insane life that she lived. Especially that girl that she would always talk to." Taylor was close to tears. She could've walked right up to her and told her 'I am your daughter! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry!' but she liked the life that she was in now. She liked her friends, her sister and her parents. Instead she gave her mom a hug which lasted for hours **(Not really, it was long though.) **

"I'm sorry for bringing all this on you. You'd probably like to call your parents to ask them what you should do." Taylor just smiled and brought out her phone.

"Yeah, sure." Stacey walked out. Taylor breathed in a sigh and slumped on the bed that she would no longer have to sleep on. She dialled a number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" answered a calm voice.

"Hey, Troy. I was wondering if you could come and pick me up."

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm allowed out."

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes." Troy arrived in 10 minutes like he'd said and grinned. He was happy to see Taylor back to normal again.

**In the car**

Troy was wearing a plain white t-shirt with low rise jeans. His hair shaggy as usual and his electric blue eyes glowing more in the moonlight. Taylor couldn't help but stare. Troy caught her and her eyes darted to the view from the window. He just laughed and put on the radio. "Diva" by Beyonce was playing.

"I love this song! N-now a diva is a female version of a hustla. Of a of a hustla of a of a hustla!" Troy laughed at Taylor while she was singing.

"What? It's not like you can do any better."

"Oh are you sure about that?" Troy began to murder Diva until Taylor was in fits of laughter, clutching her sides. Troy smiled, because Taylor's laugh was like a melody **(? Sorry) **to his ears. Silence grew in the car. Troy pulled over at Taylor's house and stayed still.

"Thanks for picking me up, Troy."

"Anytime. We're buddies, right?"

'Buddies' Taylor repeated in her head, 'Is that all?' She chuckled a little and was about to step out of the car when Troy shouted,

"Tay, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong to like someone even though it's obvious that they're in love with someone else?" Taylor knew he meant her.

"No, it's not." Suddenly Troy pulled Taylor in and brushed his lips on top of hers.

**FOUND THA TWIST YET?!!**

**xx**


	8. Confusing Love

**Soo… have you guys made a decision whether it should be Traylor or Chaylor 4 weaker than you think? If not, review this story and say which one you would like to see.**

Taylor leaned back and fixed her eyes upon a smiling Troy. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. Troy followed her. He realised that Taylor was panicking because she kept shaking her fingers and facing everywhere except Troy's ice blue eyes. He lifted her chin with his finger delicately.

"Taylor. Calm down."

"I cannot calm down! I have just kissed my best friends boyfriend! And I think I liked it!" _'And the boy that I think I love's best friend.' _She thought .

"I'm sorry, Tay. I-I just needed to see if what I'm feeling is right."

"And is it?" Troy paused. The only thing he could think of doing was tasting Taylor's lips again. He leaned in. Taylor grew nervous as he got closer to her, until his lips finally connected with hers. Taylor didn't stop him this time. _'Is this right? Am I meant to be with Troy?' _Taylor fumbled to get her keys and open the door whilst still kissing Troy. Troy's hands were attached to Taylor's hips as he pulled her closer to him. Once the door had opened-the pair had still not come up for air- Taylor dropped everything and made her full focus kissing Troy. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted. The light now turned on and streamers and balloons in sight. A big banner that read 'WELCOME HOME!' stretched across the hallway. Troy and Taylor immediately backed away from each other and Troy rubbed his neck with one hand whilst slipping the other one into his pocket. Taylor however was shocked. Now that the lights were on, she could see everyone clearly and she could also see her friend's faces.

"How could you?" Gabriella whispered softly, shaking her head at both of them. She ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face and she slammed the door. Chad however took it a bit more lightly.

"And I thought it was my fault we couldn't be together." He said, unfolding Taylor's clenched hands, leaving something in them, closing them again and kissing them. Once he had left, Taylor brought her hand towards her own lips and softly kissed them.

"Well, um, we shall see you guys on Monday. See ya!" Sharpay rushed out, grabbing Zeke with her. After a few minutes, everyone had left. Even Taylor's parents (and Frankie) had decided to go for a walk. Taylor turned to face Troy.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"Troy I-I c-cant explain what has just happened. I mean, first there's you and then there's Chad—"

"Who you love, right?" Troy cut off. They were now in the living room with Taylor pacing around not staying still.

"No! I don't know, Troy. At the moment I'm not sure who I want or what I want." Once she had finally sat down, Troy took her hands.

"Hey, look at me. This has probably been **the** worst day ever but you just need to stop focusing on the future and focus on the present." Taylor chuckled at this gesture; she had never heard Troy talk like this.

"Thanks Troy." Taylor sighed. "Now I think I'm gonna go look for my best friend." She stood up and stretched her arms out so that Troy could stand up as well. The distance between the 2 was excruciatingly close now. This time Taylor took the plunge and leaned in. Their lips softly touched and when they pulled back, they were both smiling like hyenas.

**Upstairs**

"Gabi! Gabi, open the door." Taylor knocked continuously. Taylor heard sobs and instantly knew Gabriella was still crying.

"NO!"

"Gabi, come on! I'm sorry, OK? Now can you please just open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's my room." Taylor waited until the door swung open. Facing her was her best friend, whose make-up had now ran across her face. Her hippy hairstyle was now all fluffy and her long white summer dress had creases everywhere. She fell into Taylor's arms and sobbed into her shoulder. They moved to Taylor's double bed and Gabriella's head was on Taylor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gabi. Truly sorry."

"I guess I could forgive you but I'm definitely not gonna forget." They both giggled.

"Now I see why you always went on and on about him." Gabriella stood up again and gave Taylor a death glare.

"Sorry. But he's a good kisser."

"I know." Gabriella went back to her old position and sighed.

"I guess this is what I deserve anyway,"

"Why? What could you have possibly done?"

"Well.. you know when Chantal came to the restaurant and all?" Hearing Chantal's name made Taylor angry.

"You two were in the restroom and Troy had gone to get something from the car. Zeke and Sharpay had gone to the car aswell. I, we---"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Chad. We sort of had a moment, that lasted for 5 minutes." Taylor's heart sank. Even though she wasn't so sure who she wanted at the moment, hearing Gabi tell her what her and Chad did made her stomach churn.

"Tay, I'm sorry. I just missed him from old times and—"

"It's okay, Gabi. I guess now were even right?" They both laughed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and you and Troy can try to make up." They walked down the stairs, hand in hand and when Troy saw the 2 girls who he couldn't make a decision on he stood up and reached for Gabriella's hand.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk." Taylor smiled at the 2 before leaving the house. _'Troy is an amazing guy and he's really hot but I can't do this to Gabi. Chad on the other hand hurt me. Now that Gabi has told me what they did, I have to talk to him.' _

**At the beach**

Taylor was walking slowly, trying to get thoughts out of her head. One hand was holding her heels while the other was trapped in her pocket. She suddenly remembered the object that Chad had slipped into her hand and she pulled it out. She unfolded it and read it…

'_Tay,_

_I'm sorry for what I did and I know I was a jerk for choosing Chantal but I couldn't confess to you and everyone else that __**you're **__the one that I want, the one that I need. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, you know my number. I hope you make the right decision._

_Love,_

_Chad_

_Xx_

_P.S, The only reason why I have been run down is because it seemed as if you didn't care about me at all.'_

Taylor choked back tears but when the wind hit her, and the lump in her throat rose she couldn't control them and let her tears flow. She reached for her phone and trembled as she dialled Chad's number.

"Hello?" hearing his voice again made Taylor grin.

"Hey, it's Tay **(RHYMEE TYME) **!" There was a long pause before an answer came.

"I guess you read the note."

"Yeah. Chad, I just wanted to say—"

"I'm sorry, Tay." This time, the voice didn't sound at all like it was coming from the phone. It sounded nearby. Taylor shut her phone and turned around. She had a smile plastered over her face. Chad laughed a little, looking at Taylor and how cute she was made him stayed silent for a while, enjoying each others company. Chad was the one who broke the silence.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Chad realised what she meant and he pulled Taylor towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist while she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Taylor invited Chad's tongue into her mouth and they wrestled for a while. Taylor couldn't help but think of Troy's lips while she was in Chad's mouth. Chad pulled back and licked his lips.

"I don't like the fact that you taste like Troy." Taylor looked at him in shock.

"That is wrong on so many levels." She laughed, but pulled him closer for another kiss. Chad's hands suddenly slid under her op and felt around her. Taylor moaned a little as she felt his cold hands tickle her sensitive spots.

"Stop, why don't we just sit down and watch the ocean." Chad looked at her with a 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Chad allowed his lady to drag him to the edge of the beach where the water would usually crash on the sands. Taylor began to take off her garments.

"I'm starting to like this idea." He said as he also took of his clothes. Taylor was now left with her bikini on and Chad in his boxers. She ran towards the water and began to play in it.

"Tay!!" he whined, extending her name with extra syllables.

"I thought we were going to do something 'else'" He used his pelvis to describe what he meant.

"Just come on and get in the water, Chad." Chad reluctantly followed her into the water and pretty soon they were frolicking around as if they were 10 years old again. Chad picked Taylor up and he walked towards the sand again. He suddenly fell and the two were on top of each other. Their breathing became thinner as the space between them enclosed. Chad crashed his lips down onto Taylor's and she wrapped her legs around his back. He used his other hand –the one that was not supporting himself- to untie Taylor's bikini top. Taylor, remembering her morals pushed Chad away and abruptly tied her bikini top again and put on her clothes.

"I'm sorry, again, but I'm still not ready to do this." Chad however was still staring into space.

"Are you just gonna leave me like this?" He protested, pointing to the bulge in his boxers.

"Just go to the bathroom and think of me." She smiled and kissed Chad on the top of his lips before stroking and saying bye to Chad's little (more like big) friend. On the way back to her house, Taylor saw an upset electric blue eyed boy connect eyes with her. Chad called out Taylor's name and ran towards her, only in his jeans. Troy had an idea of what was going on. _'Were they just..? I just broke up with my girlfriend and I come here to find the girl that I broke up with her for half naked with my best friend following her?' _Troy locked his jaw and walked away calmly.

"Troy, wait!" Before she could leave, Chad had grabbed her arm to stop her. Taylor couldn't talk while his abs were visible.

"Why are you going after him?"

"Because I need o explain what just happened."

"Why? He doesn't need to know."

"Yes he does! What if he starts getting ideas?"

"Like what?"

"Like we had sex!" Chad released Taylor and backed away. Before Taylor could chase after Troy she turned back to Chad and looked him up and down before saying.

"Your abs are.. they are … GORGEOUS!" She ran towards the direction which she remembered Troy running to. Chad licked his lips and smiled to himself.

**With Troy and Taylor**

"Troy, wait up!" Troy continued to walk, faster this time.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to see that but nothing happened." Troy finally turned towards her. Just like Taylor, he couldn't speak when Taylor was like that. Her hair was now down and wet, her skin shined in the moonlight while the beads of water ran down her and her pearl bikini revealed her curvy body.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do! Because Troy, you're a good guy. And I know that you out of all people would never think of me as someone who does those things." Troy sighed, all he wanted to do was kiss her just one more time.

'_Should I kiss her?'_

'_Why do I want him to so badly kiss me?'_

Troy followed his senses and kissed Taylor. His hands cupped her face and her hands were touching his abs. When they parted, they enjoyed the feeling of each other's presence.

'_GOD! What am I doing? Who do I love?' _Taylor zoned out and gave Troy one more quick peck on the lips before running towards her home.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

On the way back, Taylor saw Gabriella sitting on the bench by the bus stop, still crying.

'_Oh lord.' _ She thought. She sat next to Gabriella **(She's now fully dressed, she changed while coming back) **and hugged her.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Gabriella nodded and the two walked towards Taylor's house.

When Taylor turned around, she saw 2 men taking blows at one another repeatedly. They finally stopped when an older man broke the two up. They each went their own ways. One towards Taylor and another from Taylor. Imagine her shock when she saw blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight look up at her. Taylor's breath caught up with her (finally) as she rushed downstairs, leaving Gabriella to watch Step Up **(Don't own) ** on her own.

She opened the door and nearly cried when she saw Troy with a split lip, a black eye, a bloody nose and blood all over his shirt. She took him in his arms, shut the door and walked him over to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and got out a first aid kit. She dabbed something onto a pad and dabbed at Troy's lip. Troy squirmed in pain and he grabbed onto Taylor's other hand.

"Just squeeze when it hurts, OK?" Troy nodded. She kept dabbing and he kept squeezing. Once she had done and Troy (almost) looked like himself again, she packed the First Aid Kit away again and slammed her hand down onto the kitchen top.

"Damn It, Troy! You don't know how much more difficult you're making this for me." Tears were at the verge of spilling out.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen." He croaked. Taylor remained silent, unknown as to what to say. Troy however lifted her chin and softly placed his lips on top of hers. He forgot all about the pain, as if Taylor was some sort of medicine. He stood up again and lifted Taylor's legs onto his back as he trapped her into the wall nearby him. Taylor was careful not to make his bruises worse as she kissed him.

**Finitoo! I've finally finished this damn chapter. Please review, it took me one day to write thise so please comment! Muah!! **

**Don't forget, Traylor or Chaylor?**

**Xx**

**CHAYLORisLOVE**

**xx**


	9. Back For Good

**A/N: I own nothing. Except for my characters. **

**So heres the thing. I was gonna update Destination:Love right? But then I didn't get into the vibe of it so I cut it off to right this instead. I really don't know whether to continue with Destination 'cos it's like the weakest one in all my stories but tell me what you think anyway. SORRY GUYS BUT This story is going Traylor. I WILL DEFINETLY KEEP HINTS OF CHAYLOR IN THERE. NOT EVEN HINTS! I WILL KEEP BIG CHUNKS AND CHUNKS OF CHAYLOR IN THERE!! SO EVEN IF YOU LIKE CHAYLOR, KEEP READING WTYT!! Love you!!**

Taylor pulled back and stared into those hypnotising blue eyes before shaking her head and jumping off the kitchen top.

"No! I can't do this, Troy. Not when Gabi is upstairs." Troy smiled weakly and backed away from her.

"I guess I'll see you at school." Taylor nodded and kept silent until Troy was nearly at the door.

"Troy." He turned his head back to Taylor, ready for what she was going to say.

"Did it feel right?" Understanding what she meant, he shrugged his shoulders and whispered.

"No. It's not who I am." Taylor felt her heart clench inside her chest as he left the house and walked towards his own.

**At School**

On her way to school, Taylor had noticed a shaggy haired boy in his car, with a blonde girl bobbing up and down. She had to hold her mouth when it dropped, but she carried on walking. She noticed people in little groups whispering and laughing, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Taylor, can we talk?" Chad gently took hold of Taylor's arm. She nodded and the two walked into an empty classroom. Chad looked at her for a moment, was he making the right decision? When Taylor came back, she took a week off school and in that week Chad's feelings had diverted. He sighed before leaning against the desk behind him and looking up to those big hazely brown eyes that made him melt.

"So what is it for you and me?" Taylor shook her head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we still together or are we just gonna be friends?" Taylor reached out for his hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Right now, I think I just need a big brother." Chad heard the sadness in her voice and he pulled her into a hug. Taylor began to softly sob into his chest.

"Well can I have just one more kiss before we turn all brother and sister?" Taylor giggled and nodded before the 2 kissed each other. They pulled back and hugged longer. Chad was the one who pulled back and walked towards the door.

"Gabi's probably waiting for me." Taylor tilted her head in confusion, and then it got to her.

"You're dating!! No wonder you don't want little old me." She said pouting out her lips. Chad grinned and shook his head.

"I will always want you Taylor." And with that, he left. Taylor wiped her tears and followed Chad's actions by leaving. She left the classroom grinning but was greeted by a rather tall blonde clinging onto her.

"I have missed you SO much! I know we've talked but not seeing you in person is really bad!! The whole school has been talking about what happened." Taylor sighed in frustration.

"Well that's just great! I have people who already know about me getting stabbed by some random man!" Sharpay carried on walking, twisting her hair every now and then.

"Not about that silly. About the whole love triangle thing." Taylor's breathe caught up to her and tightened her grip on her books.

"What have they been saying?"

"Oh just stuff like how you stole Troy away from Gabi and how Chad hates you 'cos you're a whore." Taylor was taken aback by how far people's judgements could go.

"Anything else that _doesn't _involve me?"

"Troy's back. For good." Taylor was really confused at this stage. Sharpay sighed before explaining.

"Before Troy got tied down by Gabriella, he was like the king of East High. He had the money, colleges were chasing after him, good grades and obviously the girls. He had sworn to always live that life, that he would never change it. Then Gabriella Montez came. After that, you wouldn't even had recognized him. So yesterday, he made an announcement that Troy Bolton was back, for good."

Taylor grabbed her bags and continued to walk with Sharpay, earning the usual whispers when she'd walk. Suddenly the door burst open and Mr. Bolton himself walked through. His posse of basketball lunk-heads following him and his army of cheerleaders at his heel. Taylor felt her heart race. Instead of walking up to him, she casually walked right in front of him to go to her class, which just so happened to be the same as Troy's. She sat down in an empty chair at the back and began to read her book. When the others began to pour in, people started to chant rude names at Taylor. Taylor was trying really hard to fight back tears but when Troy himself just watched in silence, a lone tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped her cheek and focused on the lesson. Troy would occasionally look back at her, but he turned back around when she noticed him looking.

At the end of the lesson, Taylor was the first to rush out of the classroom and go look for Sharpay. Since Gabriella had not called during that whole week and Sharpay had, she felt closer to her now. When she found her, she allowed her head to fall on Sharpay's shoulder and she openly began to cry.

"Ssh! Taylor it's okay. Tell me what happened." Taylor leaned back and slammed her head against the wall.

"I can't take it, Shar. I've only been back for what 2 hours and already people are chanting stuff at me."

"Taylor, like I said before, you shouldn't care what they say about you. Just let it go." Taylor shook her head and followed a figure with her eyes. The figure looked back at her before walking away.

"It's not that that's killing me, Shar. It's Troy. He just watched in silence. You know I thought we were friends, even after all that happened. And he just sat there watching me get shrunk to a pulp." Sharpay rubbed Taylor's head and pulled her into a hug. The warning bell suddenly rang and everyone went to get ready for their next class.

**Lunch**

Ryan was sitting all alone at a table when he noticed Taylor struggling as to where she should sit. He stood up and waved his hand continuously, trying to get her attention. Taylor noticed him and warmed up a little. She walked calmly towards him, ignoring all of the insults coming her way. She sat down next to Sharpay and began to eat her lunch. Gabriella and Chad walked into the lunch hall hand in hand and headed over to Ryan's table and sat next to Kelsi, who was too busy writing down lyrics. Every now and then Taylor would notice Troy glance up at her and mouth sorry at her, she would just glare at him and go back to eating. Towards the end of lunch Taylor heard someone whisper a very rude name and she meekly whispered.

"Excuse me." She walked right out of the hall and made her way to the parking lot. She sat down on one of the steps and buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She heard footsteps and felt a vibe as if someone had sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" Hearing his voice made her wanna scream, but all she could do was ignore him.

"Taylor! I said, are you okay?"

"It's not like I have to answer to you." Troy was taken a back by her attitude. He didn't understand why.

"Taylor, why are you crying?"

"As I said before, it's not like I have to answer to you." She stood up and walked towards the study area outside. She felt a masculine hand grip her arm.

"Taylor! Why are you acting like this?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking that question?" Troy let go of her arm and folded his own across his massive chest. Taylor took this gesture as a sign for her to explain. She sighed and turned on her heel to face him.

"Last week. What the hell was that? You kiss me like a gazillion times and I could feel it, Troy. I could feel the passion in those kisses and then you say it's not right and it's not who you are. Then who are you, Troy?" Troy sighed heavily.

"I'm Troy Bolton, basketball player…"

"Yeah, well you're not just a _basketball_ player." Taylor mumbled under her breath.

"Do you wanna say that out loud?"

"Yes! I said you're not just a basketball player."

"Meaning…" Taylor laughed bitterly.

"I saw you this morning with Lil miss Barbie." Troy took a step forward, but only to have Taylor step back.

"See Taylor, _that's_ who I am. I'm a party boy. I like to have fun." Taylor looked into his eyes searching for something, she wasn't sure what, but she was just looking for _something._ Then she found it. This was the real Troy. The playa Troy and she just had to get used to it 'cos the King was back.

"So are we at least friends?" Troy let out his hand for her to shake but she just shook her head.

"A friend would've stuck up for me in class this morning." Troy paused. He was speechless. It hadn't crossed his mind that this could've hurt and bothered Taylor as much as it did.

"Taylor—"

"Why, Troy?" Troy slipped his hands into his pocket before using one of them to rub the back of his neck.

"Taylor, if I had stuck up for you that would've made me look bad." Troy immediately regretted his words as he looked at the pain that had rushed through Taylor's face. _'What the hell was that, Troy? Now she really hates you!' _His thoughts were cut short by a blonde rushing towards them anger in her eyes.

"Taylor! Come on, lunch is over and we have the next class together." Taylor looked back at Troy, her feelings were hurt and she walked back with Sharpay.

**End of School**

Taylor had refused to walk home with Sharpay so that she could think about what to wear for Keith Efron's party on Wednesday. When she opened the door, she found the nurse that she had in the hospital sitting with her mother. Her mother noticed her come in and smiled.

"Taylor, I think you need to sit down." Taylor cautiously sat next to her mother **(which one?)** and clasped her hands in her lap. She looked up at her birth mother and smiled warmly.

"Taylor, we want you to make a decision." Taylor nodded slowly. "If you want to go and live with your mother, you can, we understand." Taylor furiously shook her head.

"No. I want to stay right here, mom."

"I understand sweetie, but your mom wants to get to know you better."

"Well how about she visits me on weekends or something?" Her birth mother chipped in. Taylor looked between her 2 mothers and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. I guess that's fine."

"Great! Now Stacey is going to stay over for dinner, so I'll call you when everything is ready." Taylor smiled and graced her mother's with a kiss on their cheeks. She ran upstairs and sat on the window seat that her dad had so kindly made her. She stared out, looking at all the children who were either on their bikes or just enjoying themselves with their friends. She looked up at Troy's house and found him also staring up at her. She narrowed her eyes and hopped off the seat. Her phone vibrated and shook her out of her daze. It was Troy.

**Need 2 tlk asap.**

**C me at park.**

**Troy ******

Taylor sighed, knowing how much of a mistake this was gonna be but she had to anyway. She put on her leather jacket and some ballet flats and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

"I'm just going for a walk in the park." She smiled sweetly and left the house, locking the door.

She had only been in the park for 5 minutes and no one was here yet. She softly swayed back and forth on the swing and sighed.

"God! He is the most annoying, ignorant, selfish, lunk-head, gonnamakemewaitforhimeventhoughhe'snothere boy EVER!!" She stopped short when she saw those sparkling blue eyes.

"I didn't know you felt so badly about me."

"What did you want, Troy?" Troy sat down on the swing next to her and began to swing back and forth.

"I don't like the fact that were on bad terms. I want to be your friend Taylor." Taylor laughed out loud and sighed.

"We were friends before you just turned on me and went all playa." Troy felt hurt. He would never turn on a friend.

"Taylor I never turned on you." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. A shock went through Taylor's body and she looked from their hands back to Troys face. She pulled her hand back and shook her head. She carefully stood up and backed away from Troy.

"Taylor! Come back!" She ignored him and began to run faster. Troy started to follow her, but stopped when he saw a tear drop, fall into the wind.

"FUCK!"

**A/N: YOU LIKE?? R&R PLEASE. GOSH IM ON A ROLL UPDATING ALL WILLY NILLY!! UTAH DREAMS UPDATE NOW!! Love youu!!**

**TraylorxChaylor**

**Xx 2,321 words wow!!**


	10. New Love

**Its been quite a while, right? Well, I've been having my GCSE's so there's your answer to that question. Thank you to all the reviewers and I'd like to say, I would love to reach 60 reviews, if I do I will update ASAP!**

Taylor held her jacket close to her body as she tried her hardest to hold in her tears. She opened the door to her home and rushed inside, ignoring both her mothers when they asked her what was wrong. She slammed the door shut and slid down, silently crying to herself. "Taylor?" she heard her step mother yell. She shook her head because this was yet another reason why she was crying. She wasn't really paying attention to when her mothers said that she would have to go between families. She didn't want that at all. And so now thinking about it, was just making it worse. Then, there was the visit from Tyrone. He had asked her to testify in his court hearing for a sexual assault. If she said no, he would've told all her friends about her past and that was something that she didn't need at the moment. She stood up quietly and walked toward her mirror. 3 years ago, she would've seen a girl with heavy make up wearing only a tube top, shorts and killer heels, trying hard for people to like her because they were treating her like dirt. But now, she saw a girl with no make up wearing a short sleeved top, dark denims and flats with a leather jacket, who already had people who liked her and _she_ was treating one of them like dirt. She had changed. She was now a beautiful girl, and she had had enough of crying. _'Stop crying, Taylor. Just because things get complicated, doesn't mean you have to cry. The one thing you can do is…_' She thought to herself.

"Make it uncomplicated." She whispered to herself before walking towards her window seat. She looked across the road to the house opposite hers and smiled when she saw the back of Troy's head leaning over to multiple sides as if he were playing a game. She took a deep breath and walked towards her door. Opening it, she was faced with both her mums, with worried expressions plastered on their faces. Olivia Mckessie was the first to speak.

"Taylor, are you alright?"

"Have you been crying?" Stacey asked, reaching over and brushing her hand over Taylor's cheek. Taylor grinned at both of them and nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind. But I'm fine now." She looked over at Olivia. "Hey, can I go see someone? I'll be real quick, they don't live far."

"But Tay, dinner is almost—" Taylor looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but make sure you're back at 7." Taylor smiled at her and kissed both their cheeks before rushing out of the house. On her way out, she bumped into her father who was holding onto a sulking Francesca. Remembering that he didn't know that Stacey was here, she turned back around.

"Dad, I think mum wants to talk to you." Robert watched as his daughter left the house and shook his head when his other daughter began to sulk even more.

Taylor ran across the street and smoothed her clothes down before knocking on the door. She stood back and clasped her hands in front of herself. When Jack Bolton opened the door, Taylor took a deep breath.

"Taylor! What brings you here?" Taylor smiled and was about to begin when Lucille came over and opened the door wider.

"Excuse my husband's rudeness, Taylor. Come in!" Taylor again smiled politely before stepping into the Bolton residence. "Just take a seat. Do you want a drink or…?" After eyeing some photos of a young Troy and giggling to herself, Taylor sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Uh, no thanks. Actually, I came—"

"So Taylor, how are you doing after… the, um, incident."

"Im doing much better. In fact, the wound is healing so… that's a bonus!" they all giggled until Taylor rubbed her thighs and took a deep breath. "But actually I came here to talk to Troy. Is he here?" Lucille stood up from her position and walked Taylor to the set of stairs.

"Uh, yes. He's in his room. Just follow the loud noises and you'll find him."

"Okay, thank you." She said, before she ascended the stairs. Lucille walked back towards Jack and sat on his lap.

"She is a nice young lady." Jack nodded and stroked her hand before sighing and rubbing his belly.

"You better get dinner started, I'm getting hungry." Lucille playfully swatted him and headed over to the kitchen to cook for the Bolton clan.

Following the sounds of loud screeches and the usual curses at the TV, Taylor stopped when she saw Troy fall back, moaning about coming 2nd, and she slipped her hands into her pocket. He got up and stretched. "MOM! Have you started cooking I'm…?" He stopped when he saw Taylor and he narrowed his eyes. "What? You here to diss me some more? In my own house?" he laughed harshly and began to walk out. "You can find your own way out." Taylor reached for his arm and pulled him to face her.

"Troy, I just want to talk." He looked at her for a moment before pointing towards his room. She stepped inside and waited for him to close the door before starting. "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was acting like a brat. And at the moment I'm blaming that on all the things that were pushed down on me. I know I'm probably sounding desperate but I don't care…" She took a step towards Troy. "Before any of this happened, we were all friends. You, me, Gabi, Chad, Shar and Ryan. You guys were my real friends, not like the ones who used me back in Georgia. You liked me for who I was, not who I was pretending to be. I want that again. I want us all to not feel uncomfortable around each other. Don't you miss that? Don't you miss Chad?" she asked referring to the way they had been acting.

"Chad? No way. He basically snatched my girl."

"_After_ you two had broken up." Troy sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I guess I do miss that, and him. But if I make up with Chad, you have to make up with Gabriella."

"Done. Anything that can get all of us together again." Troy nodded and looked back up at her.

"So was there anything else?"

"Yeah. I guess if _this_ is what you were like before I came here, then I have no right to be mad at you for going back to that. As a friend, I should accept you. So that's what I am gonna do, accept the fact that this is now who you are." She nodded as if to say 'that was all' and she proceeded on to go home. Troy grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"Forgive me for I have sinned." Taylor giggled softly and looked at him confused, what was he trying to say? "Lying. It's a sin, right?" Taylor nodded, still perplexed. "Then forgive me."

"Troy, everybody's lied before and why do _I _need to forgive you."

"Because I lied to you." She shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing. "Remember that day when you patched up my bruises?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you asked me 'Did it feel right?' and I said no?" Troy continued when she shrugged her shoulder again. "That was a lie. I felt something, Taylor. And I'm also sorry for leading you on but I know that you felt something too. So now I ask _you_ this question. Did it feel right?" Troy watched as Taylor trembled, and then he didn't wait any longer for an answer. He kissed her with all the passion he had and cupped her face, brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She kissed him back with equal passion and rested her hands on his waist. When air was needed, they both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Then Taylor nodded. She didn't stop until Troy placed his mouth over hers. Troy pulled back and grinned when he saw Taylor smiling at him. She looked at her watch and began to panic.

"I have to go! It's 7.05! I'll see you at school, Troy. Bye!" She managed to get out of Troy's grasp and run for the door. "I'll see you later, Mrs Bolton! Bye Coach!" she smiled politely before racing out of the door and crossing the road to her own house. At the same time, Troy came down the stairs, a smile still on his face.

"Honey, amaranth red is not your colour." Lucille stated, unable to keep the grin off her face. Troy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and saw that Taylor's lipstick had been transferred onto his mouth. Troy's parents couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into fits of laughter.

Taylor closed the door and leaned back on it, still smiling.

"How can we be related?" Frankie exclaimed, walking past Taylor and upstairs to her own room.

"If only you knew."

**The next day at school**

Taylor walked to school in a good mood. She was still happy about what had taken place the night before. She walked into East High and was greeted by Sharpay.

"Good Morning! Sleep well?" Taylor nodded her head and walked towards her locker. Gabriella was also at her locker and Taylor thought back to the night before.

"Shar, I'll be back okay. You can go to class without me."

"I'll save you a seat." She promised before heading to Chemistry. Taylor smiled and walked towards Gabriella. Gabriella kept her head down, engrossed in sorting out her books. Taylor rolled her eyes at her stubbornness and cleared her throat.

"Gabriella, I apologise." At this point, her head shot up and she looked straight at Taylor.

"For what? It's not your fault that my boyfriend dumped me because he was in love with someone else." She slammed her locker "oh wait, it is!" she said, before walking away. Taylor immediately followed her.

"You're not making this any easier, Gabi." Hearing her use her nickname, made Gabriella stop. She turned around to look at Taylor with folded arms. "I'm sorry. For taking Troy, for being an a-hole about you and Chad and for completely blanking you out of my life." Gabriella sighed and unfolded her arms.

"I guess most of those things were my fault. Except for the being an a-hole, that was all you!" They laughed and looked at each other. "Hugs?"

"You know it." They embraced each other, saying how much they had missed the other and how sorry they both were. They pulled back and began to giggle. "I got to get to class. Shar saved me a seat. See you in homeroom?"

"See you in homeroom." Gabriella repeated, before walking away. Taylor was walking to her class in the empty hallways when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"If you can guess who, I'll give you a prize." Taylor placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Let me guess: Troy?" Troy took his hands off her eyes and placed them on her hips.

"Correct. And now you get to claim your prize, with the added bonus for what you did just now." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Oooh. Bonus! So what's my bonus?" Troy kissed her lightly and leaned in towards her ear.

"Me." At this, she pushed him away and frowned.

"Please, I see you everyday. What difference will it make?" Troy, pretending his ego was hurt, held his hand to his heart.

"That really hurt, Tay."

"Get over yourself!" she replied, kissing him one more time. When she pulled away, he smiled.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" she playfully slapped his arm and practically dragged him down the hall when the warning bell signalled.

**Lunch**

Taylor was sitting next to Troy and Sharpay, eating her lunch, when Chad and Gabriella approached the table.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay and Taylor said simultaneously before laughing.

"Hi!" Gabriella answered, taking a seat next to Kelsi. Chad took a seat next to Ryan and kept quiet. Noticing that it was now or never, Taylor nudged Troy. He instantly understood her and sighed. He stood up and walked towards Chad.

"Hey man, can we, uh, talk?" Chad nodded and the pair left, leaving the rest of them to talk about throwing Kelsi a going away party, or doing something extreme for Kelsi at Keith Efron's party.

Chad walked ahead of Troy as they sat outside on the steps.

"So…"

"Chad, we've been boys since pre-k, we promised that we wouldn't let anything come in between us, and look where that has gotten us."

"I guess you're right. Did Tay put you up to this?"

"Yeah, but I missed my boy."

"I missed you two man." The two shared a manly hug before pulling away from each other.

"You throw a mean left hook though." Chad stated, rubbing the right side of his face.

"Yeah well your right jab aint bad either." He replied, rubbing the left side of his face. The two laughed before going back into the lunch room. They took back their seats and resumed what they were doing. Taylor rubbed Troy's leg and smiled at him. That's when Sharpay cleared her throat.

"Anything you guys want to, um, tell us?" she asked directly to Troy and Taylor. They both shrugged their shoulders innocently. Sharpay pointed towards their laced fingers, which they quickly pulled to their sides. "Guys, come on! We saw you two kiss at the party, lying won't help now." Taylor and Troy looked at each other before smiling. "So are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" they looked at each other once more.

"I don't know. Are we?" Taylor questioned. She did remember when Sharpay told her that Troy was never going to get tied down again and so breaking that after only 2 days will make him look like a fraud. But Taylor wanted them to be together. If he asked her to be his girlfriend, she would say yes in a heartbeat. Her thoughts were broken by Troy's response….

**Youhateme nowright? Hahahaha! Let me clear a few things though 'cos even I'm getting confused.**

**Taylor's parents: Olivia and Robert (Olivia: Taylor stepmom)**

**Stacey Ronaldson: realised Taylor was her daughter when she left her necklace at the hospital THEN she went to her house after looking at her files.**

**The dance: that passed when Taylor was in hospital, the gang missed it to see her. Sweet, right?**

**The feud: Chad and Troy were the ones fighting that night, in case you hadn't realised. Gabi and Tay stopped talking after Gabriella realised Troy loved Taylor.**

**Traylor: A bit too friendly but aren't going out yet. Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet.**

**Hope that cleared up a few things, if you still have questions send me a message or review. **

**R&R**

**TraylorxChaylor UTAH DREAMS IS NEXXT! Hehehe look at my profile aswell! Updated it hehe**


	11. Competition

**So I guess you could say I decided to give myself a break. I have now officially finished secondary school (high school); well it was official on the 24****th**** of June ha-ha. But on with the story (thank you for your reviews)…**

Troy put his arm around Taylor and looked into her eyes before speaking. "Tay knows how it is." Taylor shook her head and removed his arm from her shoulder.

"No. I don't know how it is. Care to explain, Troy?" she replied, clearly getting angry. Troy noticed his mistake and decided to clear it up. He sighed and looked around the group who were staring at him in anticipation, before returning to the glare of Taylor.

"I mean, just three days ago I said to the whole school that I would never be tied down again…" before he continued, he looked over at Gabriella who winced and looked down because Troy was basically saying that their relationship had been her tying him down. "So how would it make me look if I have a new girlfriend? They'll think I'm a fraud." It felt as if Troy was reading exactly what was on Taylor's mind. "Trust me, Tay. I want you to be my girlfriend but as I said… it would be complicated." Taylor just nodded and looked down before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me." She whispered and she walked away from the table and headed for the entrance of the school. She leaned against the pillar beside her and closed her eyes as the cool wind licked her face.

"Tay." Someone whispered in her ear, making her sigh and sit down on the nearest bench, knowing that the person would follow. They both sat down and Taylor turned towards him. He grabbed her hand and held it between both of his own. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The boy that I like is telling me he can't go out with me even though I know that he likes me back!" she sarcastically replied, snatching her hand back.

"Taylor, don't be like that. I thought I explained to you that it's complicated."

"And I know it is, Troy." She responded, softening her voice. "I understand. But I thought that after what I said to you at your house, about me only doing things so people would like me that you wouldn't care about what they thought." Troy thought it over for a moment and realised that Taylor was right. Why should he care about what the entire population of East High thought? He was doing what he wanted to do and he would be with the girl he wanted to be with and that was all that mattered. He sighed and nodded. When Taylor looked at him, she noticed he had a far off look in his eye. "Troy?" he returned his attention onto Taylor and then lifted her chin with his finger.

"You're right. I shouldn't care what people think of me. So long as I'm with you, I don't care." Taylor smiled and she leaned forward to lightly kiss him. When they pulled back, they laced their fingers together and stood up. "Come on. Let's go give the gang our new answer to their question." This made Taylor grin even more and she allowed him to pull her into him. They walked in and were met by the rest of the group, who were grinning at them.

"I'm guessing you know?"

"What? That you are now officially a couple? Girl, please, we were already betting. Hand over your money, Hoops #2!" Sharpay demanded, reaching out to Chad, who handed her a $10 bill.

"You were betting on whether we would become official or not?!" Taylor asked, completely horrified.

"Yeah, pretty much!" was Sharpay's response. Troy however, just looked on at Chad.

"So if she got the money, then that means you thought we wouldn't become official." Chad raised his hands in mock defence.

"Hey, you two had an argument; I just thought that you would decide to hold the official-ness for a while." Everyone just laughed and separated to their classes.

Taylor raised her hand to answer a question. "Actually Ms Rivers, the endothelium is only a cell thick, not 2." Taylor corrected, earning herself stares from the class. Ms Rivers looked down at her book before returning her gaze back to Taylor, who was still smiling, and mumbling.

"Of course. Once again, you are right Ms Mckessie." Taylor smiled and continued to write stuff down in her book. At the back of the class, Liam was staring at Taylor the whole time. At the end of class, when Taylor was walking out, he caught up with her and deliberately nudged her so she would drop her books.

"I am so sorry, Taylor." He apologized, picking up her books. Taylor smiled and got back up.

"It's alright. We've never met and yet you know my name. So how is that…?"

"Possible? I'm in the class that you just walked out of." He replied, laughing a little. She joined in too and then he pushed his arm forward. "Liam McRae, but only the teachers use my last name." Taylor recognised that last name and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh. Your Stephanie McRae's brother." She knew this meant trouble and so she began to walk away… unsuccessfully. Liam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm guessing you think I'm like my sister. I'm not." He let go of her arm and slid his hands into his pockets. "I guess you could say she's _the _bitch and I'm _her _bitch." Taylor giggled and decided to stay. What was the rush? She only had Free Period and Social Studies to go.

"Thank goodness you two are different. I already have a female drama queen I don't want a male one too." He smiled politely. "So anyway, I'm guessing you have another class to go to."

"Actually, no. My next period is free, what about you?"

"Free." She answered, smiling aswell.

"So, uh, how about we go to the gym and shoot some hoops or something?" Taylor sort of gave him a look which showed she wasn't quite sure of that plan. He caught on to this and laughed. "No, not in that way. I mean just as buddies. You know, bouncing the ball as buddies. Playing horse as buddies and you know, if we do that I would also whoop your ass as buddies. So we got a little 2 in 1." He joked, making Taylor have to clutch her stomach in hysterics.

"Okay, I am not too sure about the last one but we will definitely play horse. And trust me Liam, you will _not _win. I can guarantee you that." They both laughed together and weren't bothered at all when the warning bell rung.

"So… should we make our way to the gym?" Taylor was about to answer when she felt a presence next to her. It wrapped its arm around her and pulled her close.

"I think not. Taylor has free period next and so do I." Taylor looked up at him and Liam stared at him, unclear of what he was trying to say. "Me and her are going to spend some time together, right honey?" Taylor smiled and laughed fakely, obviously.

"Uh, yeah. Babe, we can spend a lot of time together after school. Liam, on the other hand…" Liam gave Troy a small wave before slipping it back into his pocket. "He never sees me, apart from in Science of course."

"And I'm in your applied maths class." Liam added, causing Troy to glare directly at him.

"Come on, Troy. Please! I will win for you!" Troy rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I'll treat you if I win…" she leaned in to his ear a little. "…to anything you want." She whispered, making Troy literally push her off into Liam's direction. The bell finally rang and Troy planted a sweet kiss on Taylor's lips before leaving. "See you later, baby!" she yelled down the hall. She turned on her heel to face Liam. "Let's go!" they raced down the hallway and entered the gym, laughing.

10 minutes later, the pair were dribbling the ball down the court, Taylor took a shot and sunk it in with an audible 'swish!' and she did a little dance. They heard clapping from behind and they both turned. It was Troy. Taylor's smile sort of faded when she saw him lock his eyes onto Liam. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey baby! I'm winning!" Troy grinned at these words and noticed Liam staring at them with a look in his eye. Troy smiled and kissed Taylor so hard and heavy that she nearly fell back. He held onto her and opened one eye to look at Liam.

To him, something wasn't right about that about that boy and Troy was going to find out what it was. After all, he had dated Stephanie and she had been a massive bitch toward him so why would her brother be any different? Especially with that glint in his eye whenever he looks at Taylor. Nope, he's not good.

**VERY short, I know. But I kinda got stuck so I improvised lol. I'm thinking of making this from a person's POV, like 1****st**** person and all that. What'd ya think? Should I, shouldn't I? You decide!! **

**Also, I decided to let you guys read this convo I had with my best friend Libby Taylor (Yes, I know, I said her last name: SHOCKER!! She said she doesn't mind.) For you to decide whether I should or not.**

**Libs: Jade (she calls me by my middle name to annoy me and it works), you know in your stories when you describe your kisses…**

**Me: yeah?**

**Libs: why do you always use positive words to describe them? Haven't you ever thought of using the opposite of the words that you use to describe the kiss?**

**Me: What?! So you're saying I should say **'she kissed him sourly… he planted a lifeless kiss onto her lips?' **What the hell Libby? My readers won't want to read that!**

**But that night, I was tossing and turning in my sleep and that same question popped up: Will my readers want to read that?**

**Do You?**

**Xx**

**R&R, thank you for last week's reviewers, may God bless you all!**

**Xx**

**TraylorxChaylor,**


	12. Jealousy

Troy let Taylor go and she looked up at him, dumbfound. "What… what was that for?"

"What? You didn't like it?" he joked, pouting a little. Taylor shook her head a tight no.

"NO! I loved it! I really loved it. It was good!" she stuttered, obviously still flustered from that kiss. Troy smirked at the power he had over her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"So I should do it more often?" Taylor nodded furiously but then stopped when she saw Troy laugh.

"I mean… if you want. It's not like I'm gonna reject it or anything so…" she didn't finish her sentence because he hit her with another one of those amazing kisses that sent her brain into overdrive. When they needed air, he pulled back and licked his lips before winking back at her.

"I'll catch you later, baby." Taylor smiled and nodded her head, unable to keep the grin off her face. Troy turned to Liam and his face fell. "Liam." Liam laughed at Troy's behaviour towards him and he waved back at him.

"Goodbye Troy." Liam said, still laughing at his stubbornness.

"Sorry about that, Liam. He can get…protective at times." She apologised, picking up a ball that had rolled to her feet. Liam walked to her and took the ball from her hands, dribbling it.

"It's understandable. I would be the same way if I had such a beautiful girlfriend." He told her, before jumping to make a shot. Taylor smiled at him.

"Thanks. If Troy heard you say that, he'd freak." She joked, kind of serious as well. Liam walked up to her, holding the ball under one arm.

"It is just a bit of playful flirting. It's not gonna hurt anyone." He reassured her, playfully nudging her arm. Taylor sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess you're right." She was about to say something else but then the bell rang. "Who's your next teacher?" She asked, making her way to the entrance of the gym which would lead her to her next class.

"Mr LeRoy." Taylor instantly smiled.

"I have him too!"

"Great! So maybe we can sit next to each other." That's when the smile on Taylor's face faded.

"Troy is in that class. He'll probably want to sit next to me." Liam laughed, and shook his head.

"He has some hold on you, doesn't he?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"I don't know. He's a really cool guy, Liam. In fact, I think you two might actually get along quite well…" she turned to look at him. "If you two would get over whatever vendettas you have against each other." Liam and Taylor walked into their English class and as said, Taylor went to the desk next to Troy's. Liam however, went for the desk that was next to Taylor's one. Every now and again in the lessons, Liam would keep passing notes to Taylor. This caught Troy's eye.

At the end of school, Taylor was talking to Liam, when she felt a tugging on her arm and suddenly she was being dragged into an empty class room.

"Care to explain?"

"Care to explain what, Troy?" Taylor said, folding her arms as she leaned back on one of the desks.

"Why you were talking to Liam!"

"Why? Is it illegal? Look Troy, he's probably still waiting for me and-"

"TAYLOR!" Troy yelled, Taylor took this as a sign. He was serious. Her face softened and her arms fell to her side.

"Troy."

"Why are you spending so much time with this guy?" he asked, walking towards her.

"It's called being nice. Wanna try it some day? You know, I don't know why you're so worried over this, anyway." Taylor answered, staring at him as he got closer.

"Because you're now my girlfriend. And Taylor, I know what this guy's up to, I've done it before."

"Okay, see that worries me in two ways." Taylor said, folding her arms again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first tell me what you think Liam is trying to do."

"He's trying to take you from me!" Troy answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor's eyebrows furrowed as she removed his hands and stepped back.

"Which obviously means that you've done it before, Troy!" Troy cursed silently and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Okay, so maybe I did it… in the past! But im over with that. That's not me anymore!" Taylor stared at him. "Im serious, baby! Great, you don't believe me. And here I am, honestly believing that I'm changing… for you." He told her as he walked towards her again. Taylor immediately regretted her words.

"Troy, I-" Troy immediately put a finger on her lips.

"It's alright."

"But seriously, you need to get over this whole 'Liam' thing."

"I will… In time." Taylor laughed and snaked her arm around his neck.

"I'm serious, Troy. I honestly can't handle a boyfriend with a jealousy problem." Troy picked her up and put her on one of the desks before leaning down.

"I told you, Tay.. I'll try." Taylor smiled and lifted her chin, which immediately locked the two in a heated kiss.

**I APOLOGISE X 4. I haven't updated as much as I would want to but that is cause I've been focused on my YouTube series, The Way It Is and Flashing Lights, and then there's school and piano. My life is hectic! But anyway, thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CHECK MY STORIES OUT! MY USERNAME IS TheMissMercedes!**

**TraylorxChaylor**

**R&R**


End file.
